Pool
by LyaraCR
Summary: Numa tarde, Naruto resolve nadar. AU. Yaoi MinatoXNaruto. Incesto, relação paiXfilho.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people!

Estou aqui pela primeira vez escrevendo um MinaNaru, casal pelo qual apaixonei! É uma pena que tenham tão poucas fics Yaoi deles...

Enfim: Trouxe a minha contribuição.

Aí está. É bem leve e espero que gostem!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Pool

Naruto chegou cedo da escola. Era uma tarde ensolarada.

Abriu a porta do quarto e foi logo arrancando o uniforme, os tênis e largando a mochila sobre a cama. Era início de ano letivo. Todos os seus materiais cheiravam a chiclete de tutti-fruti. Seus sapatos cheiravam a chiclete. Suas roupas cheiravam a chiclete. Naruto cheirava a chiclete.

Vestiu sua bermuda de banho pensando como era bom estar sozinho em casa e foi sorridentemente até a janela. Sua piscina acima do solo estava cheia, azul e brilhante. Tão azul e brilhante quanto seus olhos.

Desceu. Iria dar um bom mergulho antes de alguém chegar.

Minato chegou em casa. A porta da rua estava destrancada. Achou estranho. Num bairro tão bom como Konoha não tinha com o que se preocupar, não é mesmo? Vai ver Kushina tinha se esquecido de trancar a porta quando foi para a clínica.

Ouviu um barulho de água. Seriam os adolescentes rebeldes da vizinhança usando a piscina do seu Naruto de novo?

Se fossem, eles veriam a fúria de Minato-sensei.

Foi até a cozinha. A porta para o quintal estava aberta. Quem quer que fosse tinha passado por dentro da casa.

Se aproximou sorrateiramente da porta e pôde observar a toalha e os chinelos de Naruto sobre a cadeira de sol. O que o seu pequeno estava fazendo em casa a essa hora? Saiu no quintal a tempo de vê-lo descendo lentamente da bóia. Naruto era muito bonito... Minato se enxergava nele quando pequeno. Era assim... Loirinho, pele bronzeada, olhos azuis, alegre, amava praia, sol e piscinas... Naruto era realmente igual a ele. Até no sorriso cheio de energia.

Itachi observava tudo de sua janela. Naruto estava nadando, Minato o observando escondido detrás de uma coluna da varanda, Sakura estava brincando com Ino no quintal e ele ali: Em sua fiel janela com o seu fiel binóculo. Sim, era um dos adolescentes rebeldes da vizinhança, e sim, gostava de vigiar os vizinhos. Se sentia um Deus quando podia vê-los através de suas poderosas lentes. Era como jogar um simulador de vida... Perfeito.

Minato saiu de seu "esconderijo". Naruto estava tão entretido que nem percebera. O pai se aproximou e encostou as mãos contra o cano da escada. Naruto pôde sentir a vibração de debaixo d'água. Bateu-lhe o medo. Quem seria? Num impulso súbito, fechou os olhos e se levantou, usando toda sua força para puxar aquelas mãos que ainda estavam presas a escada.

Um corpo grande, loiro e adulto caiu na água. Naruto se assustou. Era tão... Familiar...

Minato emergiu puxando bastante ar. Estava ensopado! Olhou para Naruto. O garoto chegou a pensar que seria punido, castigado pelo fato, mas Minato riu. Nada mais fez além de rir, gargalhar. Naruto gargalhou junto. Itachi também. Nem precisou do binóculo para reparar na cena. Foi engraçado mesmo a olho nu. E que engraçado!

Naruto foi parando de rir acompanhado por seu pai, que o olhou e disse:

— O que faz em casa a essa hora?

— Ah! Soltaram a gente mais cedo! — sorriu amarelo e disse — Desculpa pelo banho... E-eu não queria te molhar. Só achei que fosse um ladrão e..

Minato colocou o indicador sobre os lábios de Naruto num sinal de silêncio, que o olhou com dúvida nos orbes azuis.

— Pshhhh... Não precisa falar nada. — sorriu, acalmando o filho — É só mandar o terno pra lavanderia depois...

Abraçou Naruto e foi abraçado pelo mesmo. Sentiu Naruto respirar em seu pescoço e sussurrar algo como "otou-san" muito perto de seu ouvido, o que o fez se arrepiar.

Afastou Naruto por medida de precaução, o que pouco adiantou, pois ele estava com uma expressão tão... "Beijável!" Que Minato preferia não tê-lo visto assim.

Se aproximou e beijou o rosto do filho. Naruto sorriu e Minato não hesitou em selar seus lábios com os próprios.

O queixo de Itachi caiu e seu coração disparou. Sentiu a face queimar.

Naruto se afastou assustado e com um olhar interrogativo disse:

— Por que fez isso?

— Porque eu te amo Naruto.

— Mas.. Você também ama a mamãe e faz isso com ela...

— É claro! Quando amamos uma pessoa, Naru-chan, fazemos tantas coisas... Você me ama?

Naruto olhou dentro dos olhos de Minato. Tremia, mas precisava parecer forte, afinal, tinha dez anos de idade e era um homem.

— Hai.

Deu ênfase no que disse com a cabeça.

Da sua humilde janela, Itachi observava tudo boquiaberto.

Lá em baixo, Naruto voltou-se ao pai e disse:

— Então posso te beijar como a mamãe faz?

Minato fez um sinal positivo e disse:

— Mas tem que ser um segredo só nosso, Ok?

Naruto sorriu e abraçou Minato, que o olhou nos olhos bem de perto e ordenou:

— Feche os olhos.

Naruto obedeceu. Estava corado. Minato se colou à ele e o selou mais uma vez. Porém, um selo mais voraz.

O binóculo de Itachi tremia em suas mãos, enquanto ele tentava não se alterar diante do que estava vendo ali. Era quente, muito quente mesmo!

Roçou a língua sobre os lábios de Naruto, num pedido de mais contato, ao qual Naruto aceitou, abrindo os lábios e dando passagem àquela língua faminta pela sua. Quando ambas se tocaram, Naruto gemeu entre o beijo. Não sabia o que estava sentindo, mas era bom, muito bom, melhor que chocolate. Sim, estavam se beijando. E mesmo sem saber ao certo o que fazia, Naruto estava correspondendo perfeitamente.

Minato pressionou-se contra ele e sentiu que ambos estavam... Alterados. Não. Ao menos por enquanto, não seria ele a tirar a inocência do filho. Não agora. Podia esperar mais um pouco.

Se separaram e ele olhou para Naruto, ambos corados.

— Vamos para cima... Vou te dar um banho.

E de sua humilde e amistosa janela, Itachi pôde observar pai e filho saírem da água. Minato carregou Naruto casa adentro.

— Deus! Obrigado! Eu sou o cara mais feliz do mundo!!!

Gritou Itachi, ao perceber que agora sua diversão se tornaria mais completa. Se dedicaria 100% ao seu novo Hobby: Vigiar Yondaime Minato e Uzumaki Naruto, em busca de mais segredos luxuriosos e importantes como esse...

Fim! (Por Enquanto)

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mais um MinaNaru para todos os que curtem. Espero que tenham gostado.

E aos escritores de plantão: Por favor gente, vamos colocar isso pra frente!

Beijos a todos!

(Aprendendo a serpentear com o Titio Orochimaru)


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui está a tão demorada continuação de Pool. Mais um capítulo levinho de Pool pra todos nós... Custou a sair, mas saiu! Heheh.. Lá vai e... divirtam-se!!!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Pool 02 – **Telhado**

Naruto subia as escadas empurrado suavemente por seu pai. Passaram frente a janela, dando a alguém o prazer de observar o destino incerto do momento.

— Merda! Daria minhas mãos só pra ver o que vai acontecer ali!

Itachi gritou consigo mesmo. Prendeu os cabelos num coque e subiu pro telhado com suas "técnicas ninjas" através da sacada do terceiro andar.

Engatinhou sobre as telhas até ter uma visão ao menos decente da janela de dois metros de largura por um de altura, situada acima da banheira no banheiro do casal Uzumaki. Deitou sobre as telhas quentes e posicionou seu binóculo.

Minato estava ali, do lado de dentro da janela, tirando seu terno ensopado e o largando sobre a pia. Primeiro o casaco, depois os sapatos e as meias. Depois a camisa social de mangas longas, branca, mas que no momento estava transparente. Oh! Estava ficando muito difícil respirar... Muito quente. E não era só pelas telhas abaixo de si. Estava acostumado com aquela temperatura. Era pelo fato de Minato estar se despindo, mostrando seu corpo perfeito, seu abdômen malhado, suas pernas torneadas...

— Oh meu Deus!

Itachi comentou consigo mesmo quando viu que o Sr. Uzumaki usava uma boxer branca por baixo daquela calça...

— Tinha que ser branca!

Reclamou. Como diabos ele poderia ser tratado por Senhor Uzumaki se tinha apenas vinte e cinco anos??

— Essa juventude...

Reclamou mais uma vez, mas calou-se. Foi obrigado a calar-se quando viu Naruto abraçar Minato por trás e mover os lábios dentre um sorriso genuinamente puro, que provavelmente estaria perguntando algo sobre o banho.

— Ah.. Por favor Naru-chan! Dá só um selinho no seu otou-san e eu juro que desço daqui pela árvore!!!

Suplicou Itachi sem perceber uma presença angelical (?) atrás de si.

— Quem beijar o otou-san?

Perguntou aquela voz levemente infantil e rouca.

— Sasuke?!

Itachi se levantou e olhou para seu otouto com os olhos arregalados.

— Quem beijar o... — olhou na direção em que Itachi olhava e arregalou os olhinhos negros — Naruto!

— Sasuke, você não está vendo isso...

— Não, você não está vendo...

Sasuke estava babado no que via. Itachi voltou-se à janela do banheiro e viu Naruto e Minato trocando um beijo molhado... O loirinho tinha os braços enlaçados no pescoço do outro, que o enlaçava a cintura, unindo os dois corpos. Ambos de boxer branca... Sasuke ficaria pirado com aquilo...

— Otouto... Por favor, não olhe...

— Cala a boca Itachi... Se você não gostasse não estaria aqui olhando, ainda mais no estado que está...

Itachi olhou para si e sentiu que estava com a "cara quente". Estava corado, podia jurar! Seus batimentos estavam acelerados e sua respiração ofegante, sem falar no resto das alterações visíveis..

Sasuke tirou o celular do bolso e se deitou sobre o telhado, começando a filmar sorridentemente... Itachi se deitou também.

— Otouto, não podemos contar isso pra ninguém, pode ser perigoso pra eles.

— Eu sei nii-chan... Eles não deviam estar fazendo isso, mas vai ver o Naruto pediu pro seu otou-san ensinar...

— Duvido muito... Vem cá, não tá sabidinho demais pra sua idade não?

— Morando com você Itachi, já era pra eu ter me tornado um ninfomaníaco...

— Êpa! Eu não tenho nada com isso! Quanto a esse lado, toda a sua perversão de deve ao seu... Koi? Sensei?

— Não fale assim do Orochi-kun... Não é meu koi...

Fez uma carinha que comoveu Itachi.

— Mas bem que você queria...

Passou a mão no rosto do "irmãozinho"...

Enquanto isso, do lado de dentro daquela janela, Naruto gemia baixo, muito perto do ouvido de seu otou-san. Gostava da reação que provocava. Cada vez que gemia ali, ele apertava seu corpo, o fazendo sentir aquilo, que com certeza também já tinha destacado em seu próprio corpo. E mesmo com a grande quantidade de inocência de Naruto, ele já bem sabia o que era...

— Naruto...

Gemeu Minato antes de colar os lábios nos de Naruto mais uma vez, tomando-o em seu colo e sentindo ter a cintura enlaçada por aquelas pernas tão semelhantes às suas.

Em cima do telhado, Itachi havia gemido ao ver aquilo. Sasuke estava tão vermelho e quente que podia camuflar-se facilmente ao tom do telhado.

— Nii-chan.. E-eu não consigo segurar o celular mais...

— Me dá!

Deitou-se colado em Sasuke e segurou o telefone. Sentiu a respiração do mais novo em seu pescoço e gemeu. O que era aquilo? Algum tipo de reação em cadeia? O fogo pegando na casa ao lado e agora com eles?!

— Sasuke... Acho melhor você se afastar...

— Por quê?

— Por que eu tô contagiado com aquilo — apontou para a cena no banheiro — e não sei o que pode acontecer...

— Não se preocupe Itachi... Eu não faço seu tipo.

Disse Sasuke, sério como quase sempre. Itachi voltou-se a ele. Aquilo tinha sido uma "permissão" subliminar?

— Faz sim otouto...

Com o celular no mesmo lugar, aproveitou sua mão livre e acariciou o rosto do mais novo. Estavam perigosamente próximos e Sasuke não conteve um sorrisinho malicioso.

— Esquentou comigo nii-chan?

— O que acha?

— Não sei. Não estaria perguntando à toa...

Enquanto sabe-se lá o que ocorria entre os Uchiha, Minato esfregava as costas de Naruto. Estava muito alterado. Aquilo estava indo por uma "linha curva" que a cada hora serpenteava mais, cada segundo mais próxima da insanidade.

Naruto parecendo conter um excesso de malícia, olhou Minato por cima dos ombros e pediu:

— Posso sentar no seu colo?

Minato gelou ante aquilo. Não, provavelmente era um sonho ou então estava bêbado no escritório... Só podia... "Não faça isso comigo, Naruto..." Pensou, assentindo automaticamente com a cabeça. Naruto sorriu e se sentou bem, mas bem colado mesmo, sobre o colo de seu otou-san. Minato o abraçou pela cintura e pressionou-o contra si. Tocou Naruto. Ele estava alterado, mostrando sua "característica de família" a todo o vapor...

Lá em cima do telhado, os irmãos Uchiha haviam dado um jeito de não se atracarem. Caso contrário, perderiam a ótima gravação do ótimo show que estavam presenciando. Não souberam ao certo o quanto durou aquele banho, ou o que Minato fazia com Naruto em seu colo, ora de frente ora de costas. Enfim: Ficaram debaixo daquele sol quente até os Namikaze resolverem acabar com o show e saírem do banho só em toalhas e sorrisos...

E como prometido, Itachi desceu pela árvore machucando sua mão esquerda, que precisou de atadura. Não se importou com o preço pago. Para ver Naruto daquele modo, toparia até machucar a outra mão. Opa! Ver Naruto? Sim. Estava começando a sentir uma "febre" pelo loirinho.

Fim! (Por enquanto ¬¬)

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Tenho uma coisa mais importante que a história: os agradecimentos pelas reviews que com certeza demorei a responder... Que vergonha, mas tudo bem! A culpa é da (desculpem a expressão) merda do meu provedor que só neste ano já deu problema três vezes... Enfim: Abraços e beijos especiais a todos que leram e a vocês:

Iara Hiden

Uchiha Sakaki

Danyela49

Zeruh

Hanaee

Isis-Chan15

Nee-Bear

Desculpem pela demora e quanto a escrever mais Namikazecests, **com certeza eu vou escrever!! Me apaixonei também, então, comigo é garantido!**

Beijos especiais à todos e espero vê-los nos próximos capítulos!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Olá pessoal! Passando para deixar mais um capítulo de Pool para vocês e agradecer de coração as reviews que tenho recebido. Como alguns almejaram, tenho uma surpresinha com o Itachi nesse cap...

Espero que gostem. Sinceramente eu adorei escrevê-lo!

******************************************

**Pool 03 – Homework**

Naruto estava observando o relógio. Eram dez para oito da noite. Estava sentado diante de seus cadernos enquanto seus pais tomavam banho juntos. Estava enfadado. Sentia raiva por Minato estar trancado no quarto há mais de uma hora com Kushina. Queria ter toda essa atenção.

Deu um soco na mesa e levantou-se. Caminhou arrastando sua longa pantalona preta até o lado de fora. Estava um pouco frio e sua regata cinza não ajudava muito. Voltou pra dentro e pegou um pirulito de framboesa e seu casaco preto. Vestiu e voltou para a varanda, assentando-se na escada do jardim. Olhou em volta enquanto tirava a embalagem do doce e o colocava na boca. Estava se sentindo só. E isso era ruim. Era ruim sentir raiva quando sabia que seus pais estavam presos no quarto fazendo sabe-se lá o que.

Estava triste, agoniado. Não sentiu quando seus olhos começaram a encher-se de água. Sim, estava chorando. Tudo que ele precisava agora era um anjo protetor. Olhou para a varanda a sua esquerda e notou seu vizinho mau sentado na escada de sua varanda, fumando.

Por que ele parecia tão normal? Por que se sentia mais estranho que um adolescente rebelde?

Abaixou a cabeça e chorou. Escondendo o rosto nos braços que estavam apoiados em seus joelhos.

Pouco tempo se passou e sentiu uma mão tocando-lhe o ombro. Levantou o rosto assustado e pôde ver aqueles olhos negros o fitando.

— O que foi?

— Não te interessa.

Respondeu seco e mal educado.

— Hey, só quero ajudar!

Se assentou ao lado do loirinho. Tragou o cigarro e o olhou.

— Está assim por causa dele, não é?

Naruto o olhou espantado. Não esperava isso. Itachi sorriu e disse:

— Eu sei o que você tá fazendo aqui. Não deve estar conseguindo suportar vê-lo trancado com ela.

— Hey! O que... C-como...

— Eu observo. Esse é meu trabalho... E eu sei o que tá acontecendo. Só queria dizer que você pode confiar em mim.

— Ah, droga...

Naruto abaixou a cabeça novamente. Como Itachi sabia tanto? Por que estava se dispondo a ajudá-lo?!

— Por que quer me ajudar?

— Não sei. Achei que quisesse ter com quem contar de vez em quando. Sabe, mais um amigo...

Naruto pegou o cigarro de entre os dedos de Itachi e tragou.

— Bah! Isso é de canela! Como consegue fumar?

— Não sei... Sei que é horrível, mas me deram na escola.

— Não devia aceitar coisas que te dão na escola.

— Eu sei.. — tomou o cigarro de Naruto e o jogou ao chão, apagando-o. Tomou-lhe também o pirulito, colocando na boca em seguida.

— Sabe, prefiro doces a cigarros.

— Eu também.

Confessou Naruto. Até que ter alguém como Itachi para conversar não parecia tão ruim.

— E então: Quer um amigo confidente?

Estendeu a mão ao mais novo. Sim, Naruto queria. Não! Precisava de um amigo confidente.

— Vem. Vamos sair daqui.

E de chinelos e mãos dadas, foram até o quintal dos Uchiha, se sentando em baixo da árvore pela qual Itachi tinha descido do telhado horas antes.

Naruto reparou na mão do mais velho e perguntou:

— O que foi isso?

— Ah! Isso foi quando desci do telhado hoje.

— Estava fazendo o que no telhado?

— Observando você e ele durante o banho.

— Quê?

Inquiriu, olhando para dentro dos olhos de Itachi.

— O que vocês fizeram?

Perguntou o mais velho com um sorrisinho perverso.

— Não fizemos nada. Ele só... Me deu banho...

Se lembrou dos toques do mais velho sobre seu corpo... Ah.. Podia sentir-se quente até agora. Gemeu quando sentiu a mão de Itachi em sua nuca.

— Ele te tocou?

Não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas estava ofegante e pareciam haver borboletas em seu estômago.

— S-sim... Ele me tocou.

— Como?

— E-ele...

— Diz pra mim Naruto... Como ele te tocou?

— E-eu não sei dizer...

— Naruto... Deixa eu te tocar?

— P-por que quer isso?

— E-eu não sei...

Disse Itachi abaixando o rosto. Estava se sentindo quente pelo fato de estar próximo do mais novo. Queria interagir daquele modo com ele. Invejava Minato. Ele podia tocar o corpo do mais novo, beijá-lo quando quisesse e dormir sob o mesmo teto que ele... Ah.. Como Itachi invejava isso...

— Ta... Tudo bem...

Disse Naruto recostando-se ao ombro do mais velho e olhando para ele com o canto dos olhos. Temia o que estava fazendo. E se Minato visse? Provavelmente mataria o Uchiha mais velho. Não, Minato não veria. Estava trancado no quarto com sua esposa.

Naruto franziu o cenho e resolveu não sentir-se mal com o que quer que Itachi fizesse. Sussurrou:

— Não vai contar pra ele, vai?

— Não, não vou. Não pretendo nem falar com ele.

Naruto sorriu. Itachi o acolheu em seu peito e sussurrou:

— Sempre que precisar pode contar comigo. Sempre, mas sempre mesmo.

E daquele momento em diante, Naruto soube que tinha um anjo da guarda. Principalmente quando Itachi selou seus lábios num gesto fraterno, quente. Não estava atacando-o nem tratando como criança. Estava apenas interagindo normalmente com ele.

Naruto sentiu uma mão carinhosa enlaçar-se em seus cabelos e se arrepiou. Itachi podia parecer mau, mas no fundo era apenas "a capa". O verdadeiro Itachi era carinhoso, beijava bem e sabia acalmar uma pessoa.

O mais novo tentou aprofundar o contato e foi surpreendido por Itachi exercendo pressão sobre seu corpo, o fazendo ficar prensado na árvore. Naruto esquentou com isso. Sentir o perfume doce de Itachi se misturando ao seu, sentia os longos cabelos dentre seus dedos... Nossa. Estava saindo da linha. Queria que Itachi fizesse o mesmo que Minato fizera horas antes... Queria que ele metesse a mão dentro de suas calças e o fizesse gemer até encontrar a hora certa de se esvair.

Itachi mudou as posições mais uma vez, sentando-se no chão e fazendo com que Naruto se assentasse sobre seu membro. O loirinho ondulou os quadris apenas testando a sanidade de Itachi, que foi provada pouca quando ouviu um gemido alto e sentiu que seu pescoço estava sendo saboreado. Gemeu. Aquele garoto era quente! Será que era característica de família?

Riu diante disso. Se fosse, não era só ele a herdar o lado "caliente" de seu pai.

Envolveu os lábios do mais velho com os seus e engoliu um gemido quando desceu sua mão para o membro dele, já tão rígido quanto o seu dentro das calças. Itachi também o tocou. Aquela era a permissão que precisava. Era daquele jeito que Minato o havia tocado.

— Naruto! Naruto!!

Um grito foi ouvido e partiram o beijo, ofegantes, corados e assustados.

— É ele! É melhor que você vá.

— Aparece amanhã.. Pra nadar comigo...

— Tá certo.

Itachi selou-lhe os lábios e o viu correr em direção a sua casa. Minato o estava chamando. Ainda mantinha o pirulito em uma das mãos.

Naruto pode vê-lo sorrindo. Toda a sua raiva se dissipou ao vê-lo de tal forma, vestido em sua calça preta de pijama, daquele tecido caro e brilhante, descalço e cheirando a um dos perfumes que custavam quase seis meses de trabalho de uma pessoa comum. Foi abraçado por ele e teve vontade de chorar. Não, não o faria.

— Onde estava? Fiquei preocupado...

Teve vontade de responder a verdade e perguntar "Preocupado? Se estivesse realmente, não haveria demorado tanto no quarto com ela." mas preferiu se calar e sentir aquele abraço tirá-lo do chão. O enlaçou o pescoço com os braços e a cintura com as pernas.

— Terminou seu dever de casa?

— Não... — choramingou — Me leva pro quarto?

— Hey! — o afastou e olhou em seus olhos — Por que está chorando?

— Por que... Onegai... Me leva pro quarto otou-san.

— Hai...

Sussurrou Minato, acolhendo o garotinho mais uma vez e subindo as escadas com um Naruto lacrimejante no colo.

(Fim, por enquanto!)

***************************************

Então? Gostaram?

*-*

Espero que sim!

Beijos e até mais.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!

Passando para deixar mais um capítulo de Pool para todos nós!

E esse, vai especialmente para neeBear pelo seu aniversário. Parabéns!!!

Aos demais, agradeço de coração que estejam acompanhando e deixando tantas reviews.

Ah! Já ia me esquecendo... L-I-M-E abaixo!

***************************************

Pool 04 - Take me to sleep

Chegaram ao topo da escada e Kushina saia do quarto. Observou aquela cena e disse:

— O que aconteceu?

Minato não respondeu. Apenas olhou para a esposa com uma expressão indefinida, adentrou o quarto de Naruto e bateu a porta. Agora eram apenas os dois, sozinhos ali, na noite e sem ninguém...

Deitou Naruto e se agachou ao lado da cama:

— Me diz o que foi... Por que está chorando...

— E-eu... não sei..

— Sim Naruto, você sabe. Você não quer falar, mas sabe muito bem o porquê.. Me fale Naruto.

— Por que... Você e a mamãe estavam no quarto e… Eu fiquei...

Abaixou a cabeça escondendo-a no edredom macio.

— Ficou o que Naruto? Me diz...

Disse Minato com a voz calma e baixa, encorajando o filho.

— Eu fiquei com... Ciúmes...

Estava chorando. Pronto. Agora realmente estava chorando. Se sentia tão mal! Provavelmente Minato aproveitaria o momento para esclarecer as coisas e dar-lhe uma bronca.

— Hey... — sorriu baixinho — Não fica assim! — sorriu e beijou o rosto do filho — Não precisa ter ciúmes não... Eu te amo mais que a ela...

Sussurrou no ouvido do garoto e este levantou a cabeça. Os olhinhos azuis estavam cheios de água, mas a expressão demonstrava claramente a alegria tomando conta do loirinho.

— Não... É men... tira?

— Não. Não é. É verdade Naru-chan... Te amo mais que ela. E não importa o que eu faça. Ela é apenas minha esposa. Mas você Naruto... Você é sangue do meu sangue. É parte de mim, entende? Não tem como eu amar você menos que ela... E não só por ser meu, mas por ser você Naru-chan... Eu te amo mais que a mim mesmo...

— Jura?

— Juro. E quero que entenda: Só faço coisas com ela, porque é sua mãe e minha esposa... Tenho obrigações como marido. Mas quero que você saiba que te amo e essas coisas são só por obrigação... De coração... — puxou a mão do garoto, colocando-a sobre o peito — É só com você.

— Então me dá um beijo?

Minato sorriu e foi se aproximando devagar, do jeito que Naruto gostava. Os lábios se tocaram levemente. Parecia que uma corrente elétrica os atravessava. Estavam arrepiando, com os corações disparados. Naruto feliz por não ter levado bronca, por ser mais amado que Kushina. Minato estava feliz por ser tão amado por Naruto e ser tão importante para ele.

Aprofundaram o contato e as línguas se entrelaçaram. Ah... Quanto ansiavam por aquele contato ardente...

Naruto foi puxando Minato para si e acabaram ficando um sobre o outro: Minato entre as pernas abertas de Naruto. Ah... Aquilo os fez além de gemer, sentir os corações disparados mais que o normal. E Minato ondulava-se contra Naruto levemente... Ocultando toda sua vontade para não assustar seu filho. Naruto ansiava por mais contato, se resguardando com receio do que seu pai pensaria caso se abrisse como uma garota.

Queriam, mas temiam. Kushina estava em casa. Havia ligado o som e provavelmente estaria na cozinha preparando batatas palito assadas para o jantar. Deveria estar com o telefone colado ao ouvido escutando a "senhora Uchiha" ensinar qualquer coisa. Apesar de ter quase a mesma idade de Kushina (cinco anos a mais), a mãe de Sasuke e Itachi era expert em cozinha. Adoravam degustar as guloseimas que mandava por Sasuke vez ou outra.

Temiam também dar aquele passo adiante e caírem ao pisar em falso. Ou seja: Temiam que algo desse errado, que alguém descobrisse e espalhasse aquele "segredinho" sujo.

Separaram-se por falta de ar e Naruto não mais se reprimiu: Esfregou-se com força contra a ereção de Minato, que gemeu alto e devolveu o gesto, fazendo com que os movimentos se tornassem uma seqüência de vai-e-vem, fazendo com que se tornassem curtos e fortes. Era como se estivessem em pleno ato sexual. Naruto sentia uma necessidade estranha, estava quase alcançando seu limite. Minato sentia necessidade de possuir, estava próximo do fim. Arrepiavam-se, gemiam, beijavam-se, mostrando toda a intensidade de suas necessidades. Agora, já não haviam mais temores ou pudores. Tudo o que restava era apenas dois corpos ardentes e sedentos um pelo outro sobre uma cama, a ponto de consumar um fato extremamente pecaminoso e proibido.

— Ah! Otou-san!

Gemeu Naruto, manhosamente, enquanto Minato investia contra ele e chupava seu pescoço. Sabia que o que estava fazendo era o prelúdio de algo delicioso, mas não sabia que sexo não-penetrativo podia ser tão bom...

Minato sabia que estava muito perto, porém tentava se segurar ao máximo, o que foi impossível quando sentiu o calor úmido de Naruto entrar em contato com seu membro. Ele havia se deixado levar. Faria isso também.

Com uma "investida" mais forte, Minato esvaiu-se dentro das próprias calças, acompanhando seu filho. Apartou um beijo que havia começado há segundos e deitou-se ao lado do garoto, tocando ambas as calças em seguida.

— Estamos molhados.

Ofegou. Naruto sorriu maliciosa e inocentemente concordando quando aproveitou-se do momento para aplicar uma sutil carícia ao membro daquele que o havia feito esvair-se.

— Tenho que correr para o banheiro — Namikaze afirmou escutando mais uma risada de Naruto — Por que está rindo?

— Porque eu te amo.

Aquilo aqueceu ternamente o coração de Minato, que sentiu seus olhos marejarem, indicando que sim, estava apaixonado pelo próprio filho.

Selou os lábios de Naruto e levantou-se da cama, saindo às pressas do quarto. O garoto levantou-se e caminhou até a porta com as pernas ainda bambas e com o coração mais disparado que nunca. Havia pecado ainda mais, mas seu amor o absolvia de qualquer pecado relacionado a ele: Namikaze Minato, o seu pai.

Agora, Naruto podia dormir tranqüilo. Seus problemas quanto ao ciúme estavam resolvidos e sentia-se absolvido também de ter se "atracado" com o Uchiha mais velho: Itachi, o adolescente mauzinho de longos cabelos negros da casa ao lado.

No banheiro, Minato se metia em uma ducha fria para acalmar de vez os ânimos, afinal, só de pensar no que quase fizera com Naruto, era suficiente para deixá-lo mais que no ponto novamente. Naruto era tóxico, inocente e extasiante. Este era Uzumaki Naruto, o seu filho.

Agora, ambos poderiam descer, jantar e depois dormir normalmente, apenas com sonhos coloridos um com o outro, ressaltando apenas um pecado mortal: a luxúria.

(Fim! Por enquanto...)

***************************************

E então? Gostaram?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people... **

**Finalmente passando pra deixar mais um pedaço da trama. Peço que voltem o relógio da história em uns minutos, pois enquanto Naruto estava em seu quarto, se passa esta cena inicial.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**E.. Ah! Sim, já ia me esquecendo... Deixem reviews assinadas para que eu possa responder e trocar idéias com vocês. **

**Beijos e divirtam-se!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Pool 05 – Na mesa**

Minato bateu a porta da suíte e escorreu por ela. Estava com o coração disparado e com as pernas bambas. Ficaria louco se continuasse agindo desse modo. O que diabos quase fizera com Naruto! Ele era seu filho!

Tremeu nas bases ao pensar no que quase fizera. Ah... Ainda teria tempo, mas se pudesse, voltaria lá agora mesmo e arrancaria a roupa dele, deixando-o como o trouxe ao mundo e fazendo-o seu de uma vez por todas.

— Ah, droga...

Disse quando olhou para baixo. Levantou-se de súbito e correu até a ducha, abrindo a torneira do "frio" e entrando, esquecendo de sua roupa e de tantos outros detalhes.

Sentiu o jato gelado contra seu rosto e se afastou o suficiente para olhar para o objeto cromado e quadrado de onde milhares de gotinhas geladas se desprendiam e vinham em sua direção, chocando contra sua pele arrepiada não só pela temperatura. Ainda pensava no corpo de Naruto sobre o seu. Droga! Estava apaixonado pelo garoto... E sinceramente, não tinha como voltar atrás. Sim, amava Kushina, mas não o suficiente para esquecer Naruto desse modo. Sabia que tinha se atolado até o pescoço num grande problema. Mas por que se importar agora, não é mesmo? Já tinha atolado-se no pecado ao tocar aqueles lábios com os seus, ao desejar aquela pele bronzeada contra a sua...

E lá ia ele... Se tocando e imaginando Naruto gemendo sofregamente em seus braços.

Em seu quarto, o loirinho adentrava no chuveiro com o celular na mão, escrevendo uma SMS para seu novo "amigo confidente".

"Itachi, não sabe o que aconteceu..."

Enviou e largou o aparelho sobre a bancada. Pouco demorou para que este chamasse. Naruto atendeu ainda ofegante. Pensamentos incertos invadiam sua mente.

— Hai..

— Liguei pela sms... O que aconteceu? Me conta Naru..

— Foi que... Eu cheguei e ele me sorriu, daí...

Depois de contar tudo e notar Itachi gemer displicentemente ao telefone ao menos nove vezes, Naruto também gemia ao simples fato de Itachi inquirir algo do tipo "ele colocou a língua em sua boca" e aquela conversa acabou rendendo mais do que devia, levando ambos os jovens a se tocarem pensando no corpo do outro...

— Naruto... — bateram à porta — Naruto...

Era a doce voz de Kushina. Despediu-se rapidamente de Itachi e desligou o aparelho, gritando em seguida:

— Já vou okaa-san..

— O jantar está pronto. Seu pai já desceu...

— Tô indo!

Disse amigavelmente e em pouco tempo estava vestido, penteado e perfumado à mesa com sua pequena família.

O jantar parecia transcorrer sem problemas até a hora em que Naruto sentiu algo tocando levemente sua perna. Sabia bem o que era. Estava sentado frente à sua mãe, à esquerda de Minato. Sentiu-o apertar levemente sua perna e corou na hora.

Minato teve que segurar uma gargalhada. Aquilo havia sido muito engraçado. Repetiu o gesto e viu Naruto quase enfiar a cabeça dentro da tigela de sorvete que estava a sua frente.

Kushina falava algo sobre a futura senhora Hatake quando o telefone tocou e ela sorridentemente se levantou para atender, deixando os "homens da casa" sozinhos. Minato olhou ao redor e sussurrou no ouvido de Naruto:

— Não durma... Ou ao menos não tranque a porta. Te garanto que não vai sonhar com os anjos hoje...

Lambeu os lábios do filho. Naruto gelou e quis corresponder ao contato, mas Minato não permitiu. Carregava um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Naruto se levantou e foi direto para o quarto. Sabia que essa seria uma noite promissora, então, fez o que Minato sugerira: Não trancou a porta.

Deitou-se e ficou pensando em várias coisas. Acabou por se lembrar que havia convidado Itachi pra nadar com ele. Tinha que dar um jeito de não ir à aula. Aliás, tinha que ir, mas não ir. Ah! Droga... Isso estava dando um nó em sua cabeça. Mas não ia desesperar. Tudo ficaria bem.

Apagou. Estava exaurido de tantas emoções.

O tempo foi passando calmamente, Minato se recolheu com Kushina e esperou-a dormir. Quase que imediatamente se levantou e desligou a televisão, indo em seguida porta afora, fechando cautelosamente e "arrastando" sua calça perolada de cetim pelo piso do corredor, descalço, sorrateiro.

Tocou a maçaneta gélida e a girou. A porta estava aberta. Entrou e fechou. Se assemelhava a um fantasma, devido ao seu silêncio e ao seu vagar na escuridão da noite. Ouviu-se o som da chave girar. A porta estava trancada. Agora, por mais uma vez, eram só ele e Naruto ali.

Na casa ao lado, Itachi jazia enfadado em sua janela. Naquela escuridão, definitivamente não dava pra enxergar nada. Precisava dar um jeito, precisava... Ver.

— Droga!

Se afastou da janela. Se colocasse o laser lá, seria descoberto. Teria que aprender a enxergar no escuro... Sim! Enxergar no escuro!

Correu para o computador e buscou algum adaptador que desse este efeito em seu binóculo. Por fim, quase uma hora depois, encontrou. Teria que desembolsar uma boa quantia, boa mesmo. Mas enfim, valeria à pena. Ao menos assim, poderia ver cenas como as que tinha certeza, estavam acontecendo agora. Droga! Se roia de ansiedade.

A porta de seu quarto se abriu e uma silhueta escura e pequena disse:

— Nii-chan...

Itachi se levantou e foi até Sasuke. Se ajoelhou frente a ele e disse:

— Que foi?

Com a mesma voz acalentadora de sempre, inquiriu, enquanto fechava a porta com uma mão.

— O que tá fazendo?

— Estava olhando umas coisas na internet.

— Posso ficar aqui?

— Hai...

Sasuke abraçou o mais velho, que o levantou do chão e levou até a cama.

Em seus dez anos, Sasuke se mantinha colado a cada passo do irmão. Era vital para ele. E mesmo que tendo quinze anos, Itachi não fazia a mínima questão de distanciar-se. Sabia que sem seu otouto se sentiria sozinho, mesmo acompanhado por quem quer que fosse.

— O que quer fazer?

Perguntou Itachi carinhosamente, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos negros do mais novo.

— Passou o vídeo para o computador?

— Sim. Quer ver?

— Hai.

Respondeu Sasuke.

Itachi foi até a cadeira e se assentou. Abriu um arquivo de nome estranho e voltou para a cama. De longe, apertou o controle e o vídeo começou.

— Por que tá usando o controle?

— Por que gravei num DVD.

Sasuke sorriu mínima e maliciosamente.

O mais velho passou por Sasuke e deitou-se, puxando-o para baixo em seguida, de modo a ficar colado nas costas do garoto.

— Não vamos espalhar, não é mesmo?

— Não otouto... Fique tranqüilo, não vamos.

E as belas cenas passavam sem som algum, enquanto Itachi abraçava a cintura de Sasuke. Não sabiam o que estavam sentindo, mas no momento, pareciam desejar ainda mais proximidade, mesmo que fosse impossível.

Itachi gemeu ao ver uma cena particularmente quente. Aquele som foi emitido praticamente colado ao ouvido do mais novo, que arrepiou-se e gemeu também.

— Nii-chan..

Sasuke sibilou, quando sentiu o corpo de Itachi reagir ao vídeo, colado ao seu. Sim, também estava reagindo. Bem rápido...

Itachi seguiu seus instintos: Prensou Sasuke contra o colchão e disse:

— Por que gemeu pra mim?

Seu sharingan tinha se ativado.

— Por causa do... vídeo...

Deitou-se sobre o mais novo. Os olhos de Sasuke agora possuíam também a mesma cor vermelho-sangue.

— E o vídeo te deixou... aceso?

— Mais que você.

Itachi arrepiou-se. Certas horas Sasuke parecia tão adulto...

— E... O que quer fazer a respeito?

Inquiriu.

— O que você quiser, afinal é você quem está por cima...

Itachi grunhiu com aquilo. Certamente não era uma provocação, e sim uma "tijolada" da parte do mais novo. Porém, levando em conta o estado em que se encontravam e a situação, tomou um sentido completamente diferente...

— Se eu te beijasse você corresponderia?

Sasuke tremeu nas bases. Itachi era seu irmão! Havia esquecido no momento como formar palavras, motivo pelo qual emitiu apenas um gemido.

— Isso foi um sim?

Itachi provocou.

Sasuke apenas desviou o olhar e escutou a tão esperada frase:

— Quem cala, consente.

(Ja Ne!!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

E aí? Legal? XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Voltem o relógio mais um pouquinho e nesse cap. temos...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**LEMON!!!**

**Have Fun!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Pool 06 – "Você não vai sonhar com os anjos esta noite..."**

Minato se abaixou sobre Naruto, que jazia adormecido. O tocou o rosto e o garoto acordou, abrindo seus olhos azuis brilhantes como um céu de primavera.

— Otou-san...

Disse, um pouco assustado, enquanto não se lembrava dos fatos que se sucederam durante o jantar.

— Shhhh...

As imagens voltaram à mente do garoto e este sentiu seu coração disparando.

— Otou-san..

Disse de novo, tentando se afastar, porém, foi inútil. Minato o deteve:

— Está com medo?

— É que... Okaa-san...

— Está com medo?

Minato inquiriu novamente, olhando dentro dos olhos de seu filho.

— Hai...

— Não precisa... Não farei nada que você não queira.

Ainda incerto, temendo sua mãe, o momento e as ações de Minato, Naruto cedeu. Deitou-se novamente dando espaço ao mais velho, que adentrou o edredom e deitou-se parcialmente sobre Naruto, beijando-lhe suavemente os lábios. Contato prontamente correspondido. Naruto sentiu aquela língua quente e proibida adentrar a sua boca lentamente...

Suspirou quando Minato aconchegou-se contra seu jovem corpo, tocando-o o abdômen com dedos leves, em movimentos irregulares, traçando desenhos imaginários, o excitando levemente enquanto tomava-lhe os lábios de uma maneira voluptuosa, voraz, incessante.

Quebrou o contato apenas para atacar ao pescoço do filho lambendo, chupando, fazendo-o arrepiar-se.

Desse modo, Naruto foi sentindo-se cada vez mais quente. Sabia que Minato também estava indo pelo mesmo caminho. Podia senti-lo contra seu corpo infantil. Estavam sozinhos na noite, trancados, sem quaisquer riscos de serem pegos.

Mordiscou com um pouco mais de força, sabendo que deixara uma marca. Não se importou. Queria Naruto só para ele.

— Otou-san!

Exclamou, ao sentir um dos arrepios mais fortes de toda sua vida. Enlaçou a cintura de Minato com as pernas. Estava exposto. Queria que acontecesse qualquer coisa, não importando com o que fosse, mas que acabasse com aquele calor que não era calor dentro de seu corpo.

Afastou-se de Naruto, quem o olhou com cara de espanto.

— O que.. foi?

— Nada... Só preciso tirar esse pijama. Está quente demais, não está?

Naruto sorriu levemente e concordou com a cabeça. Havia entendido a indireta. E havia entendido muito bem... Tanto que se levantou e tirou seu próprio pijama, ficando apenas de boxer preta. Minato estava vestido em uma creme, quase da cor de seu pijama perolado.

O loiro mais velho se assentou na cama. Puxou Naruto pelo pulso e ele gemeu levemente, quando caiu sentado sobre o colo do outro, com as costas coladas naquele peitoral definido.

Mordiscou. Naruto gemeu. Seus ombros e pescoço já estavam altamente sensíveis. Sentiu-se ser puxado contra aquele problema pulsante que estava encostado em suas nádegas, fazendo que sentisse umas vontades estranhas, diferentes de quaisquer coisas já sentidas.

Forçou-se para sair do abraço possessivo e conseguiu. Agora era Minato quem o olhava com cara de espanto. Em pé, na beirada da cama, Naruto voltou-se ao pai e o empurrou os ombros.

Namikaze caiu deitado. Engoliu em seco quando sentiu Naruto sentando sobre seu membro e se pressionando sobre o mesmo, com um joelho a cada lado de seu corpo. Gemeu:

— Naruto... Não...

— Por quê?

Inquiriu o mais novo, sussurrando.

— Você sabe por quê... Está esquentando demais.

— Eu não ligo.

— Não está com medo?

— Não mais.

E essa foi a permissão que Minato precisava para acabar com o "festival de sussurros" e assentar-se, ficando na mesma posição de quando estavam na banheira. Naruto enlaçou-lhe a cintura com as pernas e rendeu-se a um beijo selvagem.

Os corpos se roçavam, gemidos eram ouvidos ainda que abafados pelos beijos e Naruto agiu por instinto: Colou a boca ao ouvido de Namikaze e disse:

— Por favor otou-san... Eu não agüento mais! Faça alguma coisa!

Aquele sussurro suplicante foi a gota. Minato gemeu de uma forma rouca que jamais poderia imitar e deitou Naruto com um pouco de brutalidade. Deitou-se entre as pernas dele e acariciou-lhe a lateral da cintura, indo com dedos leves até a lateral daquela boxer negra, no intuito de puxá-la para baixo.

Naruto facilitou as coisas e em poucos segundos, Ambos estavam nus. O contato pele a pele foi chocante. Ah... Aquilo já estava, definitivamente, fora do controle.

Ondulavam-se em busca de mais contato. Sabiam o que queriam, sabiam o precisavam.

Minato virou Naruto de bruços carinhosamente e começou a distribuir beijos pela nuca, pelos ombros e pelas costas do garoto, traçando um caminho lento e longo para baixo.

— Ah!

Naruto deu um quase grito abafado pelas mãos quando sentiu o toque úmido e delicado da língua de Minato contra sua entrada. Podia sentir a ponta tentando penetrar, acariciando. Abafava seus gemidos com as mãos, tentando não desesperar. Aquilo era delicioso! Estava prestes a se esvair.

— Otou-san! Para! Por favor!

Choramingou. Minato obedeceu. Deitou-se sobre as costas do filho e sussurrou:

— Estava ruim?

— N-não... É que.. Tô estranho...

Minato segurou o membro de Naruto e disse:

— Estranho assim?

O garoto pulsava em sua mão.

— Éh.. Eu não sei, mas...

— Eu sei o que você quer... E te garanto que não é sonhar com os anjos esta noite.

O penetrou com um dedo assim que soltou-lhe o membro. Naruto choramingou.

— É isso? Estou certo?

— É sim! Está... Por favor otou-san... Faça...

Naruto mal sabia o que saia de seus lábios, mas seguia suas vontades.

— Naruto... Sabe que vai doer, não sabe?

Introduziu mais um dedo para dar ênfase ao que dizia.

— H-hai!

Choramingou alto.

— Pshhh... Não quer que sejamos pegos, quer?

— Não..

Naruto já estava suficientemente preparado. Deu à Minato a permissão necessária, quando voltou-se de frente a ele e se tocou. Masturbou-se um pouco, arreganhado como uma garota. Depois, introduziu-se um dígito e gemeu. Minato assistia à tudo estático. Seu coração estava disparado e sua boca seca. Estava tremendo. Seu membro latejava dolorosamente. Precisava daquilo. Muito. E Naruto estava ali, suplicando para ser possuído, invadido, violado.

O fez. O atacou. Deitou-se sobre ele, o calando com um beijo e imobilizando-lhe as mãos acima da cabeça, deixando que a ponta de seu membro tocasse a entrada virgem e pulsante de Naruto.

— Por favor.. Faça..

O garoto sussurrou-lhe, mordendo o lóbulo em seguida.

Não podendo mais se conter, o penetrou. Levemente. Não queria machucá-lo. Estava sendo de todo difícil, mas... Teria que ser assim. Jamais se machuca a quem se ama.

Foi penetrando pouco a pouco. Sentiu sua glande romper a barreira do anel. Sentia-se esmagado, mas era uma pressão deliciosa. Ah! E como! Aquele corpo abaixo de si era Uzumaki Naruto, seu filho.

E como que de surpresa, Naruto forçou-se contra Namikaze, fazendo-o afundar em seu corpo infantil.

Chorou. Chorou porque parecia estar sendo partido em dois.

— Naruto! O que fez!

— Otou-san.. Dói...

Minato acariciou a face do filho.

— Naruto... Por que fez isso?

Conversavam em sussurros.

— Por que... Quero a parte boa volte logo..

Aquilo aqueceu ternamente Namikaze. Selou os lábios do filho e disse:

— Quer que pare? Podemos parar...

— Não! — mais do que depressa Naruto respondeu — Só... Me toque e o faça...

Minato obedeceu. Não tinha como negar àquele olhar azul inocente e provocativo. Começou a investir devagar, enquanto no mesmo ritmo, masturbava o garoto.

E em pouco tempo, Naruto começou a gemer sem quaisquer sinais de dor. Sim, haviam voltado para a parte boa da coisa toda. Estava sendo tocado por várias vezes naquele lugar especial, que o fazia arquear as costas e choramingar sem quaisquer dores; Agora, era só prazer... Para ambos.

E gemiam. Alto, forte. Roucos. Haviam esquecido completamente do mundo à sua volta.

Os quadris de Minato ondulavam enquanto ele entrava e saia de Naruto, que de pernas bem abertas era tocado e mantinha o rosto voltado para a esquerda, com os olhos apertados, semicerrados.

— Ah.. Otou-san! E-eu... Estranho!

Dizia desconexamente Naruto. Estava prestes a se esvair, mas não sabia como se expressar, devido à sua idade e inocência.

— Eu também Naruto!!!

Disse alto. Nem lembravam que era tão errado e tão proibido o que faziam deitados naquela cama.

Jazia ali a própria face do pecado.

(Keep Waiting)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

E aí? Será que ficou bom???

Beijos à todos!


	7. Chapter 7

Bom, aqui vai a continuação de Pool. E mais um capítulo com Lemon segue abaixo. Espero que tenha ficado legal...

Beijos à todos, e principalmente aos que tem deixado reviews, que agora estão guardadas no meu S2...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pool 07 – Devassos? Inocentes?**

Ah... Sentiu aqueles lábios sobre os seus. Queria gritar, sair correndo e se atirar do telhado, mas a única coisa que fez foi entreabrir os lábios e corresponder de acordo com o que seus instintos mandavam. E entrelaçou sua língua com aquela que parecia querer dominá-lo por toda a eternidade tamanha a necessidade de seus toques.

Levantou a perna direita. A esquerda estava presa entre as dele, que aproveitava para esfregar-se a ela, emitindo pequenos gemidos abafados pela boca do mais novo.

Sasuke tremia. Itachi tremia. Mesmo assim, insistiam em avançar mais alguns passos em meio àquele turbilhão de sensações;

Mordiscou o lábio inferior do mais novo e quebrou o contato, descendo os beijos para o pescoço, lugar onde ao mínimo toque, Sasuke gemeu alto.

— Não sabia que era tão sensível otouto...

Sussurrou Itachi, repetindo o ato e obtendo um novo gemido de Sasuke antes de uma resposta:

— Então...— gemeu — agora que já sabe... Pare de provocar...

Itachi sorriu baixinho. Alcançou o membro de Sasuke e num toque indecente e inesperado, o apalpou. Sasuke forçou os quadris contra a "mão amiga" de Itachi, que entendeu o gesto e intensificou as coisas enquanto obtinha atrito constante com a coxa de Sasuke. Gemiam entre sussurros. Num movimento, Itachi puxou o edredom para cima, encobrindo-se com Sasuke. Atacou-lhe os lábios novamente, num contato breve, separando-se rapidamente apenas para provocar:

— Gosta que te toque assim?

Pressionou mais o membro do mais novo sobre a roupa e Sasuke gemeu um "sim" carregado com malícia, soltando em seguida:

— Por que não me mete a mão de uma vez?

Itachi ardeu nas brasas do próprio inferno com isso. Sasuke parecia extremamente adulto, parecia saber o que queria, o que pretendia.

E então, Itachi o fez. Abaixou a roupa do mais novo de modo à ter livre acesso sobre o membro rijo e necessitado de atenção. Sasuke gemeu alto quando sentiu o toque da pele de Itachi contra a sua em um lugar tão íntimo. Não era pra estarem fazendo aquilo, mas fazer o que se a necessidade falava mais alto que a razão, não é mesmo?

Queria tocar Itachi, queria que... Fizesse algo, só não sabia como se expressar. Tentou achar palavras, mas parou de procurá-las no instante seguinte, quando Itachi o ajudou a retirar a blusa do pijama fazendo o mesmo em seguida e voltando à dar atenção ao mamilo esquerdo do mais novo, que só agora percebera como aquilo era bom.

— Itachi... Onegai...

— O que foi.. Sasu-chan?

— Faça.. alguma coisa...

Itachi sorriu diante do estado do mais novo e trilhou caminho abaixo no tórax infantil.

Sasuke fechou os olhos. Aquela língua em seu corpo, em seu umbigo... Ah droga! Será que Itachi iria fazer como Orochimaru?

"Por favor... Faça!" Pensou, lembrando-se dos toques secretos do sensei. Orochimaru sabia do que Sasuke gostava, do que ele precisava, mas nunca chegaram à passar das preliminares. O garoto era bom em guardar segredos, portanto, não tinham problemas em manter uma relação assim.

O Uchiha mais novo teve seus pensamentos ceifados quando sentiu algo cálido em volta de seu membro. Abriu os olhos vermelhos. Arregalou-os. Itachi estava fazendo a mesma coisa que Orochi-kun...

— Nii-chan!

Exclamou Sasuke, respirando fundo logo em seguida. Oh Deus! Como Itachi era bom naquilo!

— Itachi...

Gemeu e segurou os fios negros dentre os dedos, puxando-os, controlando como queria, do mesmo modo que agia com seu... Koi..?

— Oh... Por favor.. E-eu não...

Não terminou a frase. Foi impossível com o gemido de Itachi que reverberou por todo o seu membro. Esvaiu-se.

Com a respiração ofegante, Itachi sorriu. Conseguiu o que queria. E o gosto de seu otouto era um dos melhores já provados até hoje... Itachi tinha um longo currículo...

Foi até os lábios do mais novo e iniciou mais um ósculo, forte, doce, quente. Com o gosto de Sasuke.

Seu interior ardia, parecia entrar em autocombustão a cada segundo. Precisava que Sasuke desse a permissão sem que fosse pedida. Caso contrário, teria que tomar um banho gelado.

Sasuke partiu o contato e o empurrou antes de dar-lhe de presente um tapa na face esquerda. O garoto levantou-se e deixou Itachi boquiaberto na cama.

— O que eu fiz de errado?

Sussurrou. Sasuke parou no meio do quarto, arrancou o resto dos tecidos que lhe encobriam e voltou para a cama sem dizer nada. Itachi estava estranhado com a reação do mais novo.

Sasuke deitou-se de bruços. Empinou os quadris, ajoelhando-se sem tirar o rosto do travesseiro e disse choroso:

— Por favor, nii-chan... Faça...

Itachi engoliu em seco. Sasuke estava exposto a ele, suplicando contato e.. "Se tocando!"

Sim, Sasuke estava penetrando-se com um dedo. Aquilo era a visão do paraíso para Itachi. Um anjo de olhar inocente em meio à um momento devasso...

Foi até ele e o viu parar o que fazia. Queria molhar aquele corpo com seus beijos. E foi o que fez. Arrancou sua própria roupa e colou-se ao mais novo, começando a beijá-lo na nuca, passando pelos ombros, costas, quadris...

Mordiscou-lhe uma nádega. Sasuke gemeu. Parecia chorar.

E então, deixou-se levar por seus instintos. Separou as nádegas do mais novo e tocou-lhe a entrada virgem com a língua. Sentiu o corpo do mais novo ficar tenso em segundos. Sasuke choramingou mais uma vez, antes de gemer alto com a sutil investida da língua do mais velho.

— Nii-chan...

Seus olhos ardiam, seu membro pulsava novamente e um calor incontestável estava engolindo o seu ser. Aquilo era delicioso! Sentir a umidade, os movimentos, o toque... Sasuke adorava. Somente não conseguia difundir quem era o melhor agora... Orochi-kun ou Itachi...

Sentia o toque circulando sua entrada, sentia penetrar, sentia arder tamanha a vontade de dar o passo seguinte...

— Itachi... Faça!

Àquela súplica, não havia como resistir. Itachi parou o que fazia. Posicionou-se e sussurrou no ouvido de Sasuke, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo:

— Quer que eu entre em você?

— Hai...

— Está pronto?

— Hai...

Choramingou Sasuke. Estava necessitado, com medo e com uma decisão importantíssima tomada: Pertenceria ao seu aniki de uma vez por todas.

Itachi forçou-se contra o corpo infantil de Sasuke. Demorou um pouco, mas enfim a glande rompeu o anel. Dos olhos de Sasuke desprendiam lágrimas. Estava doendo muito! Parecia um dos treinos de resistência de seu sensei umas trezentas vezes pior. Aquilo estava muito ruim... Sasuke sentia-se partido em dois... Tinha que fazer algo à respeito, ou Itachi pararia a qualquer momento, ao notar que estava sofrendo.

Foi então que pressionou todo o seu corpo contra o membro de Itachi, e numa só estocada, o "abduziu" por completo.

— Ah!

Gritou. Um grito seco e oco. Os olhos de Itachi se arregalaram. O que havia feito? Não, não havia sido ele! Fora o próprio Sasuke que se forçou contra seu membro. O tocou. Havia sangue ali. O abraçou e, encaixados, fez com que Sasuke sentasse em seu corpo. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos também.

— Otouto... Por que...

— E-eu... Queria que passasse logo...

— Você se machucou...

— Não importa. Só não para Itachi... Por favor...

Bom, agora já estava feito. Esperou Sasuke se acostumar com a invasão repentina e quando deu por si, durante um simples beijo, o mais novo se moveu. Rebolou um pouco.

Sasuke apenas queria certificar-se que realmente não estava sentindo nada. Ruim é claro. Por que só de saber que Itachi estava "atolado" dentro dele, o mesmo calor infernal ressurgia, como a Fênix, das cinzas.

Itachi se moveu. Ficaram na posição de antes. Sasuke estava "de quatro" pra ele. Deixou que seus longos cabelos caíssem soltos, formando um manto negro, enquanto entrava e saía levemente de Sasuke. O beijou mais uma vez e o escutou clamar por mais. Pedido que foi imediatamente atendido.

Em poucos minutos, estavam fazendo sexo selvagem... Sasuke gemia, com a boca tampada por uma mão de Itachi, que gemia baixo, forte e rouco bem próximo ao ouvido de seu otouto.

A cama rangia, acompanhando os movimentos bruscos e certeiros, que faziam Itachi acertar o ponto fraco de seu irmão. Sasuke deixava lágrimas correrem por sua face, porém, agora com um motivo diferente. Apenas prazer. A cada estocada de Itachi, seu ponto fraco era tocado. Aquilo era tão gostoso, que Sasuke sentia-se remexer por dentro. Estava completamente arrepiado e entregue. Itachi sussurrou-lhe:

— Eu quero te tocar, mas tem que me prometer que não vai gritar...

— Eu prometo...

Sussurrou chorosamente Sasuke. Itachi lambeu-lhe uma lágrima e começou a tocá-lo no ritmo das estocadas. Ambos estavam próximos do fim. Anjos, que agora despencavam em queda livre por escolha própria.

— Ah! Aniki!

Gemeu Sasuke, dessa vez em alto e bom tom. Itachi sentiu logo em seguida, algo molhando sua mão e uma pressão ainda maior e melhor em torno de seu membro. Sasuke tinha acabado de se esvair.

Aquelas contrações estavam deixando o Uchiha mais velho alucinado, o que resultou em uma explosão de prazer, o deixando ir ao paraíso praticamente junto ao mais novo.

Tombaram. Sasuke de bruços e Itachi por cima. A porta permanecia trancada.

Saiu do mais novo e o recolheu, aninhando-o antes de encobri-los com o grosso edredom.

Sussurrou:

— Otouto... Eu te amo... — Sasuke virou-se dentro do abraço, de modo à ficarem cara a cara — Quero te pedir uma coisa...

— Eu também te amo aniki... Diga.

— Namora comigo? Mesmo que só a gente saiba...

Sasuke corou completamente ante àquele pedido. Não tinha como negar aquilo à Itachi, tamanha a inocência e pureza sentidas nas doces palavras.

— Hai... Tudo bem...

Itachi sorriu. Sasuke sorriu. Se beijaram pela última vez antes de começarem à dormir abraçados, naquela noite cálida e escura. O computador permaneceu ligado por toda à noite, dando a certeza à Itachi que acordaria ao escutar o som pela manhã. Sim, seu "despertador" era muito eficiente.

Com isso em mente e com o mais novo entre seus braços, aparentemente adormecido, Itachi sorriu, fechou os olhos e foi-se embora para a terra dos sonhos...

(Ja ne!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

E aí??? Legal?


	8. Chapter 8

Nham nham... Dia seguinte de muuuitos fatos.. digamos... interessantes.. Antes de começar a trama, gostaria de agradecer pessoalmente todos que tem deixado reviews e acompanhado. Muito obrigada, do fundo do S2! Espero que esteja sendo divertido, né! Ah.. Eu acho que sim. Estou adorando escrever. E lhes digo... Abram bem os olhos e não caiam mortos nos seguintes capítulos.

Muahahahah..

Enfim: Enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pool 08 – Sol, tarde e piscina 01**

O sol apareceu cedo, atingindo o rosto de Namikaze Minato, o fazendo abrir os olhos e enxergar apenas uma cabeleira dourada à sua frente.

"Oh! Droga!" Pensou enquanto se levantava e saía a passos errantes em direção ao seu próprio quarto. Kushina ainda dormia tranquilamente. Parecia que nem havia dado falta de seu conjugue.

Voltou às pressas ao quarto do pequeno e o acordou com um beijo na testa.

— Naru-chan... Acorda...

Sussurrou. Pôde vê-lo abrir os olhos azul-céu vagarosamente e tentar focalizar a visão.

— Otou-chan!

Sorriu e corou completamente. Teve os lábios selados e ouviu Minato pedir:

— Se levanta... Temos que arrumar isso..

— Hai!

Disse, coçando os olhos com o dorso dos dedos. Sentiu Minato o levantar da cama e levá-lo até o banheiro.

Assentou o garoto sobre a bancada de mármore e o olhou nos olhos.

— Vou trocar sua roupa de cama enquanto você toma banho. Tá tudo bem?

— E-eu.. Não sei...

Desceu do mármore e tentou dar um passo. Em vão. Seu corpo formigou "naquele lugar" e ele choramingou. Minato o acolheu e sussurrou:

— Não precisa tentar andar... Pelo menos por agora, você não vai conseguir...

— Otou-san... Me dá banho?

Minato sorriu diante daquele pedido. Sabia muito bem no que ia dar. E deu.

Só saíram beeem depois, quando acabaram de fazer o que faziam. Naruto estava exausto. Minato teve que vesti-lo depois de arrumar a cama. O deixou no quarto e foi para o seu próprio. Kushina ainda dormia. Iria acordá-la, mas antes tinha que se vestir.

Algum tempo depois, estavam os três assentados na mesa da cozinha, tomando um café da manhã alegre e divertido quando o celular de Kushina tocou. Ela se levantou e atendeu próxima à janela. Em pouco tempo, sua expressão facial se alterou completamente e ela disse algo em baixo tom de voz no telefone. Já sabiam o que aquilo significava:

— Emergência. Pessoal, uma paciente teve uma recaída e tenho que estar lá em no máximo vinte minutos — selou Minato e beijou Naruto — Liga para o restaurante, pede o almoço pro Naruto e tranca a porta quando sair. Naruto, desça pra escola com o Sasuke e com o Itachi. Não vá sozinho...

— Certo kaa-san...

E depois de mais algumas palavras, Kushina foi porta afora. Arrancou com o carro cantando pneus. Minato olhou dentro dos olhos de Naruto e teve que se conter diante daquele sorriso inocente. Caso contrário, perderia prazerosamente a hora do trabalho.

Naruto jazia sobre o sofá assistindo entediado a programação da manhã. Minato já o havia ligado ao menos três vezes. Era engraçado... Parecia que o amor entre eles havia aumentado ainda mais. Sorriu ante isso. Lembrou-se dos toques, dos sussurros...

— Otou-san...

Queria que ele estivesse ali agora, pra repetir tudo o que haviam feito na cama e no chuveiro... Ah.. Como queria...

Precisava esfriar a cabeça. Isso! Esfriar!

Levantou-se de súbito e correu em direção à porta da cozinha. A abriu e olhou para sua linda piscina azul... Abriu o mais genuíno sorriso e correu para seu quarto, mudando de roupa para sua bermuda de banho e enchendo-se de protetor solar. Aquela coisa tinha cheiro de morango... Isso fez Naruto terminar bem depressa e descer "freando" bruscamente em frente à geladeira.

Abriu a grande porta metálica e espichou-se até o congelador. Ainda haviam uns potes de sorvete intactos ali... "Morango! Morango!" Como não dava pra ver o rótulo, pegou uma cadeira e subiu, escolhendo a embalagem que dizia em letras coloridas e atraentes: "Napolitano".

Agora sua alegria estava completa! Poderia comer um pote inteiro sem ninguém dizer "vai ficar doente" ou "vai amanhecer sem voz". Poderia comer o quanto quisesse...

Passou a manhã inteira trancafiado, almoçou e quando foi escovar os dentes é que olhou as horas. Eram uma e meia da tarde. Sorriu. Sim! Estava matando aula em casa.

Parou em frente a sua janela e viu novamente aquele brilho azul tão familiar gritar seu nome silenciosamente, enquanto refletia o sol e ondulava levemente pela brisa fresca que o tocava.

"Aí vou eu! Não precisa desesperar, coisa linda... Aí vou eu." Pensou Naruto, descendo as escadas à toda, parando apenas para "abduzir" um pirulito de framboesa na estante da sala.

Itachi balançava na gangorra da árvore. Seus cabelos negros, soltos, contrastavam com sua regata azul e com sua bermuda branca. Estava descalço, sozinho em casa e matando aula. Naruto o havia chamado para um mergulho na noite anterior, por isso resolvera esperar.

Escutou um ruído. Desceu da gangorra, trancou a casa e foi até a cerca alta em madeira que dividia os quintais. Deu seu jeito e subiu, observando um brilhante e molhado Naruto emergir e sacudir os cabelos, subindo na bóia em seguida.

Naruto, por sua vez, demorou algo como dois segundos para notar a presença de um expectador. Voltou-se à cerca e deparou-se com o primogênito Uchiha o observando e sorrindo. Retribuiu o sorriso e o chamou com um gesto.

Itachi saltou a cerca e foi aproximando-se da piscina a passos lentos.

— Oi Naru-chan...

— Oi...

Itachi encostou os braços na borda, que era praticamente da altura de seu queixo e deitou o rosto sobre eles.

— Não tinha me convidado pra nadar hoje?

— É-éh! — Naruto corou ao lembrar-se do momento em que convidara Itachi — Estava esperando você dar as caras por si próprio...

— Então! Aqui estou eu...

O Uchiha sorriu e Naruto o seguiu pelo mesmo caminho.

— Se quiser, a bóia é grande o bastante pra nós dois.

— Posso entrar?

— Claro!

Então, Itachi retirou sua camisa lentamente, foi até uma das cadeiras de sol e a deixou. Voltou andando calmamente para a piscina e subiu as escadas com toda a vagareza possível. Sabia que Naruto o observava. Sabia também que seria uma presa fácil. Mas não, não o consideraria assim. Mal ou bem, o Uzumaki era gente boa...

Mergulhou. Naruto pôde ver aquela pele pálida se tornar ainda mais clara, os cabelos se tornarem ainda mais escuros e sedosos... Itachi estava parecendo uma boneca de louça, tamanha a perfeição do conjunto.

Emergiu e jogou os cabelos para trás. Sabia que Naruto "babaria" com aquela cena. Não estava errado.

O loirinho sentiu de repente sua bermuda tornar-se apertada demais. Sabia o que era aquilo... Era a droga da vontade que lhe surgia quando pensava em Minato ou quando o tocava, era tocado por ele... E o pior: Não sabia como se controlar. Itachi continuava nadando em sua frente, movimentando-se levemente por baixo d'água e emergindo com a mesma sensualidade a cada vez que o fazia.

Emergiu. Jogou os cabelos e os torceu. Aproximou-se da bóia e disse:

— Me cabe aí com você?

Naruto apenas sorriu de leve e deu espaço à Itachi. Não sabia o que poderia acontecer com tamanha proximidade entre os corpos. Se Itachi descobrisse seu estado, seria obrigado a revelar que estava quente...

E sinceramente: Não estava se sentindo nem um pouco seguro em fazer isso. Poderia perder seu mais novo amigo confidente com apenas esta burrada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

See Ya!

Aguardem...


	9. Chapter 9

Aviso: A fic queima a partir daqui. E quem não quiser parir lindos ouricinhos por causa dos episódios seguintes, encare como brincadeira... Esqueçam o lado mau da situação..

Iara, este é o início de sua idéia!

Kissus à todos que estão acompanhando e deixando reviews..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pool 09 – Sol, tarde e piscina 02**

Naruto estava completamente desconcertado ao olhar de Itachi. E com isso, ele ficava tão...

— Kawaii...

Sussurrou o mais velho. Naruto o olhou os olhos negros e perguntou inocentemente:

— Quê?

— Você...

— O-o que... tem.. eu?

— Se você acha que não percebi, está completamente enganado, Naruto... — viu o mais novo corar, aproximou-se e sussurrou-lhe — Mas se você acha que não estou, está completamente enganado...

Com isso, tomou a mão do garoto e colocou sobre a protuberância que despontava em sua bermuda. Naruto corou ainda mais (se possível) e Itachi aproveitou para tocá-lo também.

— Não preocupa... Ele não vai ficar sabendo e... Você não vai me perder por isso...

Afirmou o mais velho, aproveitando-se da inocência de Naruto. O garoto apenas gemeu ao toque de Itachi. Era algo mais que excitante. O modo como ele corria sua mão por sobre a roupa fazia Naruto lembrar-se do fim que sua noite havia tido e querer repetir tudo, se entregar à Itachi. Sabia o que estava querendo. Apesar da inocência, Naruto sabia que também queria tocar o Uchiha. Sabia até mesmo como fazê-lo. Apenas estava esperando que Itachi o fizesse primeiro.

E ele o fez. Meteu-lhe mão. Soltou o velcro que mantinha a bermuda do mais novo fechada e abaixou-lhe a boxer, tendo total acesso ao membro recém-desperto. Ah... E aquilo fez Itachi arder. Arder a tal ponto que abriu sua própria roupa para que Naruto retribuísse as carícias..

E o garoto o fez. Fez do mesmo modo. Ardente tanto quanto Itachi. O toque de Naruto era inocente e provocativo. Aquela mão leve deslizava tanto para cima quanto para baixo, fazendo movimentos lentos, enlouquecendo Itachi sob o sol.

Puxou o mais novo para seu colo e a bóia ruiu. Foram direto pro fundo da piscina e emergiram rindo.

— Itachi-kun... A bóia não ia suportar...

O mais velho olhou em volta e sussurrou com a boca colada ao ouvido do loirinho:

— O que acha da gente sair daqui e ir pra cadeira?

— Hai...

Itachi mergulhou mais uma vez e arrumou os cabelos. Naruto fez o mesmo e foram em direção à uma das cadeiras de sol. Itachi sentou e puxou Naruto para seu colo. Juntou os membros e começou a massageá-los. Aquilo era incontestavelmente delicioso. Era ótimo sentir Itachi de uma forma tão íntima como essa. Naruto ardeu ante esse pensamento. Ardeu à tal ponto que colou a boca ao ouvido de Itachi e sussurrou:

— Eu... Quero você dentro de mim, Itachi-kun...

O garoto Uchiha arrepiou-se por completo e beijou Naruto com toda a voracidade possível. As línguas se entrelaçavam, os quadris se movimentavam um contra o outro, as respirações estavam ofegantes e o momento conspirava a favor daquela ação.

Itachi levantou-se com Naruto no colo e adentrou a casa, parando exatamente em frente à porta, assentando-se sobre a mesa de mármore do hall, de frente para a entrada. Naruto se levantou e puxou Itachi pela mão, o fazendo levantar-se também.

— Tira sua roupa Itachi-kun...

O mais velho obedeceu. Desabotoou sua bermuda e retirou-a juntamente à boxer que usava. Estava duro, e aquela ereção pulsante atraiu o olhar de Naruto. Itachi segurou o próprio membro e se aproximou do mais novo, o ajudando a despir-se e sussurrando para ele:

— Me quer dentro de você? Quer que eu enterre bem fundo?

— Hai...

Disse o garoto já despido.

— Quer que eu enterre como ele?

Naruto afastou-se e o olhou nos olhos, corado e gemeu um "hai", dando a Itachi a permissão que precisava e a revelação que tanto queria.

O Uchiha se assentou sobre a mesa de mármore e ajudou Naruto a posicionar-se em seu colo.

— Tem certeza que isso vai dar certo?

— Não, mas quase...

E mais uma vez, Naruto lembrou-se da posição em que ficara com Minato na banheira. Ah... Repetiria todos os movimentos possíveis. Lembrou-se como foi delicioso e pôde sentir Itachi começando a penetrá-lo. Doeu. Tanto quanto na última noite. E com a mesma vontade de tornar as coisas boas em mente, Naruto forçou-se, assentando-se de uma só vez em Itachi, quem gemeu ainda mais alto com isso. Naruto estava sem preparação, aquilo o deixava mais apertado, fazendo-o sentir mais dor. Mesmo assim, era delicioso sentir Itachi o ferrando do mesmo modo que Minato fizera.

— Podemos... Mover?

Indagou Itachi em um sussurro, acariciando a face do mais novo, de onde algumas pequenas lágrimas desprendiam-se. Selou-lhe os lábios e o deixou guiar a situação como quisesse. É verdade que estava sendo duro para Itachi segurar-se, mas ele não pretendia machucar o garoto em troca de alguns segundos à menos de espera. Não queria ser rude com ele, a menos que ele o indicasse que deveria.

Naruto respondeu com o movimento de seus quadris. Ondulou-se sobre Itachi e deixou sua cabeça pender para trás, enquanto gemia, sentindo-se queimar e extasiar.

Seu membro rijo roçava-se contra o abdômen de Itachi, quem logo em seguida, o pegou e começou a massagear de leve, aumentando o ritmo de acordo com as estocadas que o corpo menor produzia.

— Itachi-kun!

Gemeu, quase gritou, quando sentiu ter seu ponto fraco tocado. E o mesmo toque repetiu-se por várias vezes, deixando Naruto embriagado pelo prazer, quase atingindo o clímax, quase perdendo o controle.

— Naruto... — sussurrou Itachi, percebendo que uma silhueta se aproximava da porta — Tem alguém...

— Por favor Itachi-kun.. Mais forte!

Cortou o mais velho, o fazendo esquecer-se do que acabara de ver. Itachi agarrou com força a cintura de Naruto e começou a guiá-lo selvagemente contra o seu membro. Aquela dor por Naruto ser tão estreito já havia passado. Agora só lhes restava o prazer. Para ambos.

Passou as mãos pelas costas de Naruto num tipo de abraço possessivo onde segurava-lhe os ombros, o forçando ainda mais para baixo. Moveu-se junto à ele.

Minato colocou a chave na fechadura. Resolvera vir embora e buscar Naruto mais cedo na aula, para passarem um momento juntos, na sorveteria do shopping.

Girou a maçaneta fria, dourada. Abriu de leve a porta e deparou-se com algo que fez seus olhos arregalarem-se e seu coração falhar uma batida.

Itachi estava sentado sobre sua mesa de mármore importado, possuindo e sujando seu Naruto, seu filho.

Seu sangue gelou, e quando teve certeza que os olhos vermelhos o encontraram, o ouviu sussurrar seu nome, sem parar de investir contra Naruto. Viu aqueles lábios curvarem se em um sorriso minúsculo e sarcástico.

Viu também Naruto olhar por cima do ombro e, recebendo uma investida ainda mais forte, gemer:

— Too-chan...

Aquela voz chorosa embriagada pelo prazer, o fez arder por dentro, numa mistura de prazer, raiva, tristeza e decepção. Sem falar o ódio que sentia pelo garoto Uchiha.

Agora o estrago estava feito. O cérebro de Minato só processava três coisas:

Resgatar.

Matar.

E depois morrer.

Resgatar Naruto,

matar Itachi e

morrer de decepção,

de tristeza.

(E agora, hein???)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mereço comentários??


	10. Chapter 10

Continuando com a "péssima" sugestão de Iara, aqui temos mais um capítulo de Pool...

XXX

Pool 10 – Trazendo o inferno à tona. Fazendo seu próprio inferno.

Minato sentiu o ódio subir por todo o seu corpo. Seu chakra triplicou. Estava tão furioso que temia a si mesmo. Podia matar Itachi agora com apenas um golpe.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando viu Itachi penetrar fundo e Naruto gemer choramingando:

— Otou-chan... N-não!

Os olhinhos azuis brilhavam em lágrimas.

Aproximou-se dos dois e Itachi temeu o que aconteceria. Sabia da fama violenta de Minato e já o vira em combate várias vezes.

Minato se aproximou ainda mais, tendo alcance aos fios loiros de Naruto com uma mão e ao seu braço esquerdo com a outra. O puxou com mais força que o necessário e arremessou aquele corpo profanado contra o sofá. Agarrou os cabelos de Itachi e ordenou:

— Pra cima Naruto! Não quero falar duas vezes!

O garoto loiro, mesmo sentido dores devido à brutalidade do arranque, subiu as escadas correndo. Chorava. Estava desesperado e não tinha com quem contar.

Ainda na sala, Minato já havia deixado Itachi com dois dedos quebrados, uma mecha de cabelo à menos e algumas ameaças.

Itachi se viu sem saída:

— Acho melhor me soltar Namikaze... Tenho algo que além de te mandar para a cadeia...

— Então acho bom esse "algo" chegar em minhas mãos até amanhã. Minha vida já está pela metade. Mas a sua... A sua ainda está no início... Pense em como seria desagradável ser taxado de pedófilo e estuprador pelo resto dela...

Sem dizer mais nada, Minato puxou Itachi até o lado de fora pelos cabelos e o jogou, o deixando caído na varanda externa juntamente às suas roupas.

Bateu a porta assim que entrou. Agora tinha muita coisa à ser feita. Se Naruto queria sexo, teria...

Subiu as escadas puxando a gravata. Ela seria muito útil.

Estava deitado na cama, encolhido, enrolado no edredom. Rezava para que a porta trancada detivesse Minato, o que duvidava. De certo ele a derrubaria.

Tremia e sentia dor. Sabia que estava ferido. Sentia também, o medo daquela situação piorar ainda mais, o medo de Minato odiá-lo para sempre, o medo de Itachi se machucar...

Ouviu o click da porta. Tremeu ainda mais. Sabia que era ele. Sabia que algo ruim aconteceria.

Aquelas mãos tocaram o metal frio com agressividade, destravando a porta. Aquele corpo másculo adentrou o ambiente, fechando-se junto ao anjo caído que permanecia na cama, encolhido, nu, tentando inutilmente se proteger com um edredom.

Foi até o garoto e o pegou pelo pulso, o levantando o suficiente para que este ficasse assentado na cama.

Olhou bem dentro daquelas íris azuis... Podia ver o medo ali. Podia também, ver um certo arrependimento, que fez questão de não dar atenção.

— O que pensava enquanto fazia aquilo?

O sacudiu pelo pulso. Notou as lágrimas correndo pela face do garoto e as palavras lhe faltando.

— Responda!

Gritou.

— E-eu não sei!

Gritou também, porém, de medo.

— Não sabe? Tem certeza que não sabe?

Foi abaixando o tom de voz e depois o aumentou. Estava claro como um cristal o ódio que reverberava por sua mente.

— E-eu...

Foi calado com um forte tapa no rosto. Aquilo fez com que sua voz se prendesse. Não conseguiria falar nada.

Sentiu um gosto de sangue. O golpe havia lhe cortado o lábio inferior.

— Sentiu prazer? Sentiu prazer em agir como uma prostituta?

Perguntou, tomando-lhe os cabelos com selvageria e os puxando, para que forçasse o contato visual.

— Responda!

Gritou.

Naruto nada fez... Estava sem voz. Respirou fundo e antes que levasse outro golpe, acenou que não com a cabeça, enquanto fechava os olhos com força, sentindo as lágrimas correrem face abaixo e o desespero tomar conta do seu ser.

— Pois parecia que sim...

Minato disse, jogando Naruto contra a cama em seguida.

— P-por favor... Me perdoe...

Choramingou. Estava apavorado e mal conseguia reagir.

— Perdoar? — Minato o prendeu contra a cama com uma mão em seu peito — Perdoar você?

Aplicou mais um golpe contra o rosto de Naruto, que gemeu e chorou alto...

— P-por favor! — suplicou — Pára otou-san!

Minato o suspendeu pelos pulsos. O arrastou até a frente do espelho. Naruto tentava se esconder. Estava nu, vulnerável.

— Vê aquilo?

Puxou o garoto contra seu corpo com violência. Segurou-lhe o queixo e o forçou olhar-se no reflexo.

— Aquilo é você... Uma alma suja! Pecadora... Mas não é isso que importa... Porque ainda há um pecado maior... — o jogou contra o espelho — A traição...

Naruto tentou correr, mas Minato o segurou pela cintura, colando seu peito às costas infantis.

— Por favor! Me deixe!!

Chorou Naruto. Estava praticamente gritando. Sentia seu corpo doer, seu rosto queimar e infinitas lágrimas correrem-lhe pela face.

Minato tampou-lhe a boca. Estava ficando excitado com a situação. O choro de Naruto, a cena da sala voltando de dois em dois segundos à sua mente, o corpo nu do garoto contra o seu...

— Por quê? Por que fez aquilo, Naruto? Ele é melhor que eu? Ele te ama de verdade?

Liberou a boca do garoto para que ele falasse...

— N-não...

— Eu não ouvi!

Jogou o garoto sobre a cama.

— Não!

Berrou. Agora podia dizer-se uma criança apavorada. Estava sentindo-se por um fio.

Tentou fugir mais uma vez, porém, Minato o deteve. Sentou-se sobre os quadris do mais novo e prendeu-lhe os pulsos acima da cabeça. Com isso, pegou sua gravata que jazia desamarrada em seu pescoço e lhe fez uso...

Agora, ele não mais fugiria.

Virou o garoto de bruços. Queria maltratá-lo.

— Otou-san! Por favor! Pare!

Suplicou.

— Não Naruto... Não vou parar. Você não pediu que ele parasse, pediu?

Indagou Minato.. Aquele corpo machucado à sua mercê estava deixando-lhe com uma leve crise de insanidade.

Queria uma resposta. Abaixou-se sobre Naruto e repetiu a pergunta.

Ali estava sua última chance... Podia salvar-se do que já previa.

Voltou-se frente à frente com Minato e tentou usar seu chakra para empurrá-lo para longe.

Isso apenas fez o mais velho cair sentado sobre a beirada da cama.

— Se acha muito forte, não é mesmo?

Naruto tentou pela última vez escapar; Levantou-se e correu em direção à porta. A abriu. Minato deixou que o fizesse. Isso tornaria as coisas mais interessantes.

Quando Naruto pensou estar salvo, sentiu braços ao redor de seu corpo e foi levantado do chão. Já estava prestes a descer as escadas. Agora seria o fim. Estava impossibilitado de lutar.

Minato o levou ao quarto novamente. Trancou a porta depois de jogá-lo na cama. Quando se aproximou do corpo menor, aplicou-lhe um forte golpe na face.

Agora, havia outro filete de sangue escorrendo do lábio inferior de Naruto.

Chorava. Não teria como se safar dessa. Sentiu mãos em seu cabelo.

— Acho melhor você ficar quietinho se não quiser que as coisas se tornem ainda piores. Vai me obedecer, Naruto?

Acenou com a cabeça.

— EU NÃO OUVÍ!

Gritou ainda mais alto e aplicou pela primeira vez um soco, que atingiu em cheio o rosto de Naruto. Chorava, mas seu ódio o impossibilitava de enxergar.

— Hai!

Gritou, deixando o pavor transparecer em sua voz.

(Continua)

XXX

Well, well.. Tá aí... E acho que já sabem o que vem pela frente...


	11. Chapter 11

**Aviso: Cenas de lemon, incesto, shota non-com e algum pouquinho de masoquismo.  
Iara, sua idéia está aí! Todinha!!! **

**Divirtam-se!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pool 11 – Tudo tem um preço. Vez ou outra, mais caro do que se possa imaginar...**

— Vai pagar por isso Naruto... Muito caro!

Arrancou sua camisa e abriu sua calça. Estava duro feito pedra. Tomou Naruto dos cabelos e forçou contato visual:

— Não se atreva a me morder, ou as coisas serão piores...

Naruto entendera o recado. Abocanhou aquele membro que lhe havia dado o maior prazer de sua vida com um pesar imenso. Estava se sentindo sujo, culpado por tudo o que fizera. Culpado por ceder...

Pareceu durar uma eternidade. Mesmo com tanto medo e dor pelos golpes, só o fato de sentir o membro de Minato entrando e saindo de sua boca e vez ou outra escorregando de leve por seus lábios maculados, o estava deixando duro.

Minato podia olhar para sua vítima inocente enquanto movia-se contra a boca que tanto machucara com sua violência. Os lábios inchados e vermelhos em volta de seu membro duro, vez ou outra os olhos azuis magoados contra os seus... Aquilo era o inferno. Aquilo era seu paraíso. Sentia-se um demônio violando um anjo.

Quando Minato quase se esvaíra, puxou o garoto para longe de seu membro.

— Deite-se.

Ele apenas obedeceu. Lágrimas permaneciam brotando de seus olhos azul-céu, que agora pareciam não conter vida alguma.

Minato subiu na cama e se aproximou de Naruto.

— Abra suas pernas...

Vendo que o garoto não fizera questão de obedecer, Minato o virou de bruços e passou um braço em sua cintura. Naruto estava completamente exposto. Se remexia apavorado.

Minato cravou os dentes no ombro esquerdo do filho, deixando o sangue pertencente ao seu invadir-lhe a boca. Ouviu o grito desesperado de Naruto e apertou ainda mais a mordida. Quando soltou, alertou:

— Acho melhor parar de escândalo. Não quero os vizinhos metidos nisso...

— Me solte.. Por favor otou-chan... Faço o que você quiser!

Era a última esperança.

— Não.. Eu não quero te soltar.

Dito isso, Minato o penetrou de uma só vez, fazendo sangue escorrer pelas pernas de Naruto...

O grito do garoto foi seco, inundado de dor e mágoa. Estava arrependido. Sentia-se partindo ao meio e sabia que Minato não pararia. Não depois disso.

Sentia cada movimento, cada estocada brusca e rude. Mesmo sofrendo, não conseguia conter seus gemidos dentre o choro. Gemidos de pura excitação.

Sabia que estava sendo violado, estuprado. Mesmo assim, estava mais que excitado. Ardia...

Minato percebeu o estado de Naruto. Agarrou-lhe o membro e começou a masturbá-lo.

— Otou-chan!

Gritou, quando sentiu seu ponto fraco ser tocado. Sua voz infantil e rouca misturada ao choro fazia Minato arder e esquecer que aquele sob si era seu próprio filho, indo fundo, com força, com selvageria.

A cama rangia com tantos movimentos bruscos sobre a mesma. Minato se sentia por um fio.

Naruto já havia descido abismo abaixo rolando. Sabia que aquela punição era justa. Itachi era apenas um estranho, por quem não tinha sentimentos além de amizade e desejo carnal...

Sabia estar sendo punido. Mesmo sentindo tanta dor e medo, estava gostando. Queria mais dor, queria mais prazer. E isso, no momento, ele pensava ser impossível.

Impossível até que Minato largou-lhe o membro e puxou os fios loiros, colando a boca ao ouvido do filho e pedindo, não, melhor, ordenando:

— Goza pra mim, Naruto...

O garoto gemeu e se contraiu. Minato gemeu e foi ainda mais forte, puxando os quadris de Naruto em sua direção.

O contato foi tão forte que o garoto gemeu um "otou-chan" mais cheio de sentimentos e prazer que qualquer outro e se esvaiu.

Minato sentiu Naruto tornar-se ainda mais apertado e se esvaiu... O garoto era deliciosamente puro, ainda mais quando violado...

Saiu de Naruto e deitou-se ao lado do corpo tombado. O puxou contra si e soltou-lhe as mãos.

A primeira coisa que Naruto fez foi acertar um tapa bem na face de Minato.

— Isso foi por me violar.

O mais velho ficou com os olhos arregalados enquanto ouvia o choro do pequeno.

Não, não teve vontade de retribuir o golpe. Apenas o abraçou forte.

Sem mais palavras, se levantou com ele no colo, sabendo que o mesmo não poderia andar tão cedo e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Naruto precisava de um banho. Além de violado e sujo, estava ferido... Minato precisava cuidar dele agora que seu ódio já havia se esvaído quase por completo.

Minato ligou a banheira e permaneceu com Naruto no colo. Calado. Naruto também não disse uma palavra sequer. Depois do golpe, pensou que Minato revidaria. Estava com medo, afinal, acabara de ser violentado.

Quando achou que já havia água suficiente, desligou a torneira.

— Vai arder.. Vai doer. Muito — apertou Naruto contra si — Pronto?

Naruto não sabia como agir diante daquilo. Por que mesmo depois de estuprá-lo Minato ainda agia daquela forma carinhosa?

Afirmou que sim com a cabeça e em poucos segundos sentiu o contato da água quente com seu corpo.

Realmente, não foi das melhores sensações. Mas em relação à dor que sentira minutos atrás, era algo até insignificante. Mesmo assim, gemeu baixinho.

Minato estava calado, pensando na atrocidade que acabara de cometer.

Naruto não merecia tanta brutalidade. Realmente.. Fora injusto com o filho.

---

Horas depois, Naruto estava em seu quarto, trancado. Não queria sair.

Minato estava trancado em seu quarto. Temia sair e Naruto sentir medo dele.

Até quando as coisas ficariam assim? Não, não sabiam responder, mas se questionavam.

Naruto sentia dores cortando seu corpo de fora à fora. Estava com muito frio, mas não pelo clima. Estava com febre. Lá fora, o sol brilhava quente, laranja fim-de-tarde.

Tremia sob os edredons limpos que Minato havia colocado ali, já que os outros precisaram ser "eliminados" como provas de um crime perfeito.

Sentia seu corpo fraco, não queria levantar. Suas pálpebras pesavam, depois de três malditas horas olhando para o nada, longe, presos em um mesmo lugar. Sabia que apagaria a qualquer momento, mas não se importava de todo. Tudo o que queria era dormir e esquecer tudo isso.

---

Sentado em sua escrivaninha, Minato enchia a cara num Johnnie Walker enquanto escutava rock, pensando em tudo o que vira, sentindo ódio. Pensando em tudo o que fizera, sentindo ódio.

Odiava a si mesmo, a Naruto e mais ainda a Itachi. Porém, o Uchiha não era um problema tão importante quanto seu filho, que provavelmente agora ficaria com medo até mesmo de olhá-lo de perto. Seria esse o preço por ser possessivo? Talvez.

Sim, estava se sentindo um monstro, mas a culpa não era de todo sua! Ambos tinham uma parcela da mesma. Mesmo que fossem em proporções diferentes.

Levantou-se cambaleante. A casa estava muito silenciosa. Foi em passos trôpegos até o quarto de Naruto, abrindo a porta e encontrando-o com os olhos inchados e fechados. Havia chorado. E aquele leve inchaço nos lábios e nuns lugares do rosto... Droga... Tinha que arrumar uma desculpa para Kushina. Dizer que Naruto fora assaltado ou brigara na escola... E precisava também parar de beber e cuidar de Naruto, que parecia estranho...

(Keep Walking)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Não tenho nem o que falar... Espero que tenham gostado.. Agradeço de coração à todos que tem deixado reviews..

Beij


	12. Chapter 12

Olá pessoal! Passando para deixar mais um capítulo e pedir desculpas pela demora... É que estou preparando minha mudança para o Nordeste e quase não tenho tempo... Mas prometo: Assim que tudo estiver em seus conformes novamente, não vou atrasar de novo.

Muito obrigada a todos pelas reviews, de coração.

Espero que gostem!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Pool 12 – Pagando o preço.**

Tocou a face do garoto.

"Oh Droga! Ele está ardendo em febre!!!"

Pensou. Estava realmente assustado. Será que machucara Naruto a tal ponto?

Precisava acordá-lo.

Bateu o medo... O pavor, melhor dizendo...

Tocou-lhe o rosto levemente e chamou seu nome. Sem resposta.

— Naruto...

O sacudiu levemente, prestando atenção na marca de seus dentes na pele bronzeada.

— Naruto... Acorde...

Os olhinhos se mexeram. Abriram-se num azul fraco, como um céu de inverno.

— Otou-san...

Começou a chorar.

— O que foi Naruto? Preciso que me diga o que está sentindo!

— D-dor...

Sussurrou. Minato aproximou-se e perguntou-lhe baixinho:

— Onde?

— No corpo todo...

Pousou a mão sobre a testa do garoto e notou que a temperatura estava mais alta do que imaginara.

— Preciso que me diga se está tudo bem... Está me vendo?

— H-hai ...

— Esta sentindo suas pernas?

— Hai... E-eu acho que tô bem... Só... Dói...

— Onde dói, Naruto?

— Lá e.. aqui.

Bateu a mão sobre o coração e chorou. Minato entendera o recado.

— Fique aqui. Vou buscar um remédio e gelo...

Naruto apenas fechou os olhos. Nem se quisesse poderia sair dalí agora.

Minato desceu as escadas depressa. Se Naruto não melhorasse, chamaria Jiraya. Era o único médico confiável no momento, além de amigo confidente de longa data.

Pegou o necessário e voltou para o quarto. Doía em seu peito ver Naruto daquele jeito.

— Naruto...

Sussurrou. O garoto abriu os olhos e aceitou o copo e comprimido que lhe eram oferecidos. Ingeriu o remédio e se deitou de costas para Minato.

— Perdoe-me...

Abraçou as costas do garoto e deitou sua cabeça sobre o corpo infantil.

— Por que fez aquilo?

Naruto indagou num sussurro aquilo que o estava machucando.

— Por que... Por que... E-eu... Fiquei louco! Eu não consegui me conter ao ver aquele monstro o sujando.

— Por favor, não fale de monstros...

Disse baixinho.

— E-eu... Não sou um monstro, sou?

Perguntou. Naruto apenas gemeu dolorosamente, como se quisesse gritar "Não só um monstro, mas sim o próprio demônio.". Sentiu Minato o acariciar os cabelos.

— Só queria entender por que você cedeu a ele...

— Por... Por que... Eu não estava pensando direito e... Eu simplesmente...

— Tudo bem... — interrompeu o pai — Chega Naruto... Já basta.. Você não tem culpa de ser tão ingênuo..

Naruto sorriu. Sentia que tudo ficaria bem.

Ficou ali, acariciando o filho até que este adormecesse. Estava se sentindo tão mal! Precisava conversar com alguém que não fosse recriminá-lo ou denunciá-lo.

Levantou-se e foi até o telefone. Discou um número conhecido.

— Hai...

Disse uma voz preguiçosa do outro lado da linha...

— Sou eu.. Pode vir aqui?

— O que aconteceu?

— Dessa vez é algo muito sério.

— Matou alguém?

A voz apresentou um sadismo incomparável.

— Não. Pior.

— ...

— Estou esperando.

— H-hai...

Desligaram. Minato foi para o seu quarto. Teria que se aprontar espiritualmente para quando Jiraya chegasse. Sabia que escutaria uma boa lição de moral, mas ao menos valeria à pena. Precisava falar com alguém, pedir ajuda.. Naruto estava doente e se não melhorasse, Minato se culparia pelo resto de seus dias. Pensou em Kushina. "Droga!" Como diabos contaria para ela o motivo de Naruto ter adoecido de uma hora para outra? "Ah, sim! Ele está doente por que eu o forcei a fazer sexo comigo!"

— Droga, droga, droga!

Praguejou consigo mesmo.

— Otou-san...

Disse uma voz fraca, rouca e ao mesmo tempo macia.

Minato voltou-se a escada e pôde ver Naruto pálido, desfalecendo. Se não tivesse corrido e o segurado, o garoto haveria caído escada abaixo. Agora Naruto estava em seus braços, apagado.

Desesperado, Minato assentou-se na escada com Naruto em seu colo.

— Naruto... Naruto... Acorda...

O tocou a face e pôde perceber que já não havia mais febre. Naruto estava melhorando.

Respirou fundo e acalmou-se. O acariciou a face e sentiu que sua respiração voltava ao normal aos poucos enquanto os olhinhos azuis do garoto abriam-se.

— Otou-san...

— Não se esforce, Naruto... Apenas me diga o que está sentindo...

— Estou tonto... Acho que... Preciso dormir mais...

Minato levantou-se e levou seu filho até o quarto, colocando-o sob os edredons novamente.

Beijou-lhe a testa e ficou ali ao seu lado, acariciando a face adormecida até que a campainha tocasse. Levantou-se de súbito e passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente. Era seu "conselheiro".

Desceu as escadas e quando abriu a porta, não disse uma palavra. Jiraya entrou e só então foi abraçado por Minato, percebendo claramente seu desespero através do gesto.

— O que foi dessa vez?

Perguntou com voz macia, confortando Minato e ao mesmo tempo passando-lhe toda a confiança possível. Apertou-lhe dentre seus braços e Minato deixou-se chorar. Jiraya bateu a porta com o pé.

— E-eu.. O machuquei.. Eu não pude resistir, nem na piscina, nem no quarto, nem agora há pouco! Eu estou desesperado! E agora ele está apagado lá em cima! Eu não sei o que fazer!

Dizia, chorando feito criança, desesperado. Jiraya o levou até o sofá e se assentaram. Acariciou-lhe a face e disse:

— Você não está falando coisa com coisa Minato... Me explica... Quem você machucou? O que... você fez?

Minato tremeu levemente. Jiraya o confortou e encorajou acariciando-lhe as costas.

— N..Naruto...

Jiraya arregalou os olhos e empalideceu.

— Minato... Não... Está me dizendo que... que...

— Sim, eu estou.

Chorou como criança.

— Minato... Como pôde...

Jiraya disse enquanto tentava inutilmente não espantar-se diante daquilo.

— E-eu... Não sei... Só quis... Amá-lo!

— Kushina sabe?

— Claro que não! — exclamou com os olhos arregalados — Por isso te chamei.. Não sei o que fazer!

— Calma... Vamos olhá-lo...

Subiram as escadas rapidamente e adentraram o quarto do garoto. Naruto permanecia apagado. Jiraya o tocou a testa e sorriu.

— A febre já abaixou.. Tenho que ver os estragos que você fez nele... Reclamou de alguma dor interna?

— Não.. Não isso...

Jiraya despiu Naruto que permanecia adormecido e o examinou. Não estava muito maltratado, exceto pela mordida no ombro.

— Se eu fosse você, não deixaria Kushina vê-lo nu nem banhá-lo pelas próximas semanas... Ela pode perceber a violação, levando em conta que também é médica... Não quer levá-lo à clínica para uns exames?

— Não.. Já basta de tanto sofrimento para ele, Jiraya...

Depois de vestir Naruto, Jiraya levantou-se e acariciou-lhe a face, beijando-lhe a testa e indo em direção à Minato, que já se encontrava na porta do quarto.

Sentiu braços ao redor de seu peito e uma cabeça em seu ombro. Ouviu sussurros delicados:

— Não se preocupe. Ele ficará bem. Pode contar comigo para o que precisar. Mas me diga... Você o ama? De verdade ou foi apenas desejo?

— Eu o amo... Mais que Kushina, mais que à mim mesmo!

— Entendo... Espero que tudo fique bem. Quando ela chegar, invente uma desculpa que esqueceu algo e quando voltou ele estava assim, com febre...

— Hai...

— Por que fez isso? Ele não.. consentiu?

— Não foi isso... — começou a chorar novamente — E-eu e.. ele, nós já estávamos relacionando assim quando...

— Então por quê?

Inquiriu Jiraya. Minato o puxou pela mão para seu quarto e passou algum tempo com ele, contando tudo o que fizera, desabafando.

Ao menos tinha a discrição de Jiraya e sua amizade verdadeira de longo prazo. Era o único amigo de verdade, e o único que lhe compreendia e ajudava. Sempre.

XXXXXXXXXX

Finalmente mais um! Beijinhos pra vocês!


	13. Chapter 13

Passando rapidinho pra deixar mais um capítulo...

Desculpem a demora, mas acho que sabem como é uma época de viagens...

Obrigada pelas reviews!

**XXX**

**Pool 13 – Medo, Rejeição**

Naruto abriu os olhos. Já era noite. Tentou se levantar e com muito custo o fez. Caminhou em passos lentos até a janela e observou a rua. Itachi estava chegando de mãos dadas com Sasuke. Sorriam. "Será que... Ele já esqueceu?" Pensou. Pegou o celular e discou aquele número. O viu olhar em direção à sua janela e atender.

— Itachi...

— Olá Naruto... O que manda?

Sua voz era fria, como se estivesse falando com um completo estranho.

— Un... Nada.. Só liguei pra saber como está...

— Com dois dedos quebrados, mas estou bem..

Disse, enquanto abanava a mão direita em direção a janela de Naruto.

— Huh... Peço que me desculpe..

Disse Naruto, com a voz melancólica.

— Tudo bem... Não tem problema... Acontece.

— Certo... Queria saber se tem um tempo livre pra conversar...

— Ahn... Acho que não... Aliás, acho melhor não.. Sabe, Naruto.. Foi bom o nosso curto período de amizade, mas... Não posso cometer mais erros como este... Gostaria que apagasse meu número de sua agenda... Sabe, só pra não ficar chato.. Não quero mais problemas, nem pra mim, nem pra você, certo?

Naruto ficou estático e apenas concordou com um murmúrio.

— Então.. Tudo bem... Preciso desligar.

Bateu o telefone na cara de Itachi e voltou para a cama. Justo seu único apoio havia tomado rumo.. Agora, pra piorar!

Deixou-se chorar, até uma bela hora, quando sua porta abriu e Minato adentrou. Trazia com ele alguns remédios e alguns doces.

Quando viu o filho com marcas de lágrimas na face, assentou-se ao seu lado e perguntou:

— Por que está chorando?

Naruto hesitou. Era melhor responder agora do que seu pai ficar sabendo por terceiros.

— E-eu... Liguei para Itachi e ele... Me disse coisas ruins. Não quer mais me ver...

Dizia com o rosto abaixado. Esperou pela agressão, que não veio. No lugar dela, um abraço. Um abraço forte e palavras...

— Por favor... Não... Por que fez isso?

— Por que era a única pessoa com quem podia contar...

— Não Naruto! — falou um pouco mais alto — Tem a mim também! Acima de qualquer um... Eu sempre estarei com você.

— Promete que... — escondeu a cabeça contra o pescoço de Minato — Nunca mais vai me maltratar, me machucar?

Minato sentiu-se querer chorar. Segurou a barra.

— Não apenas prometo... Eu juro, Naruto... Juro.

E então, o loirinho agiu seguindo seu coração: Levantou sua cabeça e uniu seus lábios aos de Minato, num beijo tímido, manhoso, com lágrimas.

Minato trouxe o corpo do garoto contra o seu e permaneceram ali, apenas em toques sutis até um barulho invadir o ambiente. Era o telefone.

— Volto logo...

Disse, deixando Naruto na cama com seus doces e seus remédios, os quais ele fez questão de tomar e saborear.

Pouco tempo depois, Minato voltou sorrindo. Assentou-se ao lado de Naruto que acabava de colocar uma bala de goma na boca e disse:

— Sua mãe disse que chegará tarde, ou quem sabe só voltará amanhã...

Naruto em sua inocência sorriu e abraçou Minato.

— Dorme comigo então?

— Claro.

Aquele pedido de Naruto era uma ordem para o loiro mais velho.

No peito do garoto, o medo ainda se manifestava, fazendo-o pensar se deveria ter contado da rejeição de Itachi. Talvez Minato faria o... favor de matá-lo. Ou ceifar-lhe a vida, deixando o moreno fugir. Cortá-lo em pedacinhos e depois se matar. Ficou tenso nos braços do mais velho, que, como se lesse seus pensamentos, disse:

— Não se preocupe... Não quero fazer mal à você. E Não, não vou matar ninguém... Só pretendo ficar ao seu lado.

Naruto sorriu. Se Minato havia confessado seu próprio crime para sua vítima, certamente era confiável. E acima de tudo: Era seu par, seu amor. Sim, Naruto não tinha problemas em assumir seu amor por Minato.

Minato o abraçou.. Sim, estava arrependido e muito, mas essa era uma cicatriz que só o tempo poderia apagar. E sim, havia sentido medo de uma possível rejeição. Pensar que Naruto era tão doce a ponto de perdoá-lo o fazia sentir-se totalmente culpável. Porém, tinha apenas uma certeza: Se amavam no mesmo grau de intensidade, e isso, era mais forte que qualquer erro, tornando todo e cada perdão inevitável.

E ao mesmo tempo que sentia-se jogando Naruto no fogo, sentia-se bem, salvando-o de mentes perversas como Itachi. Sentia-se protegendo o que era seu, garantindo a integridade de Naruto, mesmo que também se sentisse a destruindo aos poucos.

---

Algum tempo se passou e ambos estavam comendo bala de goma e vendo filme de terror quando a campainha tocou. Minato deixou Naruto no quarto e desceu lentamente as escadas, abrindo a porta sem olhar.

— Minato..

Disse a voz de seu melhor amigo. Ele olhou do chão para a face de Jiraya e sorriu.. Aquele sorriso brilhante que dizia claramente "está tudo bem". O abraçou e disse:

— Ele me perdoou...

Jiraya correspondeu o abraço e disse algumas palavras de conforto, sendo convidado para entrar em seguida.

— Vim ver se estava tudo bem e trazer isso para Naruto.. Talvez você possa precisar, no caso das dores ficarem fortes demais para ele..

Entregou a Minato um frasco de comprimidos. O loiro pegou e o abraçou novamente.

— Obrigado por estar aqui..

— Não precisa agradecer.. Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, Minato.

Confortou o amigo, que se afastou apenas um pouco, acabando por ficarem face à face, como há algum tempo, quando não eram casados nem tinham filhos.

— Minato...

Jiraya hesitou, e Minato disse:

— Apenas... Esqueça..

Uniu seus lábios aos do amigo num selo terno. Seus corações dispararam como em todas as vezes que faziam aquilo. Jiraya permitiu que a língua de Minato adentrasse sua boca e deixou que a sua brincasse com a dele. Estava com saudades. Muitas.

---

Depois de algum tempo, Minato voltou para o quarto e encontrou Naruto conversando alegremente ao telefone. Franziu o cenho. Será possível que Itachi era tão descarado assim?

— Hai, okaa-san... Pode deixar.. Um beijo pra você também...

Desligou. Minato suspirou aliviado. Era apenas Kushina.

— Ela vai ficar no hospital...

Disse o garoto sorrindo, enquanto dava espaço ao mais velho sob seus edredons.

— Eu sei...

Disse, selando os lábios do mais novo.

Voltaram ao filme com a idéia de que as coisas estavam se acertando em mente. Até que enfim não tinham grandes problemas.

Podiam sentir: O romance reverberava entre eles, mais alto e forte que os problemas que antes dominavam a atmosfera.

**XXX**

**See Ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gomen pela demora, mas to passando rapidinho pra deixar mais um capítulo de Pool... Me habituando aos novos horários e ao novo "ambiente".. Logo essa demora acaba...**

**Espero que gostem e obrigada pelas reviews.**

**XXX**

**Pool 14 – Rebirth**

A noite estava brilhante, cheia de estrelas, isenta de nuvens ou chuva. Naruto havia adormecido com a cabeça sobre o peito de Minato, quem ainda assistia ao filme e acariciava os cabelos loiros do filho. As cenas de romance entre o casal estavam deixando-o com vontade de beijar Naruto, de deitar-se com ele, de tocar seu corpo pequeno, de amá-lo...

— Droga...

Praguejou baixinho. Sentiu o mais novo roçar-se contra o seu corpo e o ouviu ronronar como um gato. Naruto estava apenas dormindo. Era disso que tentava se convencer.

Inútil. Naruto passou uma perna por cima das suas e movimentou os quadris. Aquela beleza inocente em seu colo fez Minato pensar em diversas coisas. Droga. Teria que se controlar. Naruto estava ferido. Não queria machucá-lo. Por sorte, Kushina não havia vindo para casa hoje.

Deslizou uma mão pelas costas do mais novo, acariciando de uma forma fraterna. Sim, assim Minato pensava. E só deixou de fazê-lo quando percebeu a pele de Naruto arrepiar-se. Aquele corpo deliciosamente inocente e profanado estava contra o seu, movimentando-se vez ou outra e arrepiado.

— Está dormindo, Naruto?

Perguntou num sussurro. O mais novo nada respondeu. Minato sentiu seu sangue ferver de excitação. Naruto estava em seus braços, adormecido e completamente violável... E isso era algo difícil de rejeitar... Deixou que sua mão escorregasse na região da espinha dorsal do filho e este se arrepiou, gemendo levemente.

Deixou que sua mão procurasse um mamilo de Naruto. Ao encontrar, apertou levemente, sabendo que aquelas carícias o fariam acordar completamente alterado. Isso é, se acordasse.. Roçou-se contra o corpo infantil, deixando sua mão sair de onde estava e alcançar o membro semi-ereto de Naruto.

— Oh.. Droga...

Disse sussurrando. Estava quente. Sentiu uma mão pequena acariciar seu abdômen enquanto descia, parando em seus quadris, o braço posicionado bem sobre seu membro. Era fato. Naruto o estava provocando.

— Naruto.. Vamos lá. Acorde pra gente brincar...

Nada. Nem meia palavra sequer. O garoto estava realmente dormindo. Aproveitou-se para esfregar seu corpo contra aquele braço posicionado estrategicamente. Naruto não saberia de nada mesmo quando acordasse... E faria questão de contá-lo, apenas para pegar fogo com ele novamente.

Pegou a mão do garoto e a colocou sobre sua roupa, sobre seu membro. A apertou, exercendo pressão, excitando-se. Gemeu, desejando que Naruto estivesse acordado para agir por si mesmo.

Sentiu um agarre e um movimento leve em sua ereção. Naruto ainda não havia acordado. Será possível que até essa qualidade seu garoto possuía?

Ficou quieto, apenas observando a expressão de paz na face de seu filho e a pequena mão em sua calça, acariciando sua excitação. Algum tempo depois, sentiu Naruto mover-se e quando menos esperou, sentiu a boca quente do garoto em um de seus mamilos. Seu corpo arrepiou-se por completo. Olhou para a face de Naruto. Este ainda possuía os olhos fechados.

Podia ver e sentir aquela língua rosada contornando seu mamilo, ver e sentir aqueles lábios sugando-o lenta e fortemente, do jeito que gostava. Sentia seu mamilo arrepiado ser deliciado por aquela ação pecaminosa. Gemeu rouco e puxou o corpo de Naruto contra o seu, posicionando-o para um beijo quente, doce e quase selvagem. Quando quebrou o contato, pôde ver Naruto abrir os olhos mareados de sono e observar o tênue fio de saliva que ainda unia seus lábios. Pôde observar e também sentir quando ele lambeu seus lábios.

Naruto se afastou e perguntou:

— Otou-san.. O que eu...

— Nós, Naruto... Nós.

— ...

— Não se preocupe... Não vou te forçar à nada...

— Mas...

Disse o mais novo, colocando a mão sobre sua bermuda, sua própria ereção...

— Se quiser, posso dar um jeito nisso... — tocou a face do filho e o viu fechar os olhos aos poucos — Você quer que eu te ajude com esse problema?

Perguntou aparentemente bem-intencionado.

— H-hai.

Disse Naruto enfatizando com a cabeça. Passou sua mão algumas vezes contra sua ereção e afastou-se, assentando-se de pernas dobradas e abertas, apoiando-se com uma mão e acariciando-se com a outra.

Aquilo foi a gota para Minato. Naruto parecia extremamente quente. Naruto **era** extremamente quente.

E então, aproximou-se dele, atacando seus lábios e metendo-lhe a mão, o acariciando de todo. Roçou seu corpo contra o dele, fazendo-o deitar-se, ficando por cima, entre as pernas dele, fazendo-o gemer com as carícias, deliciando-se com a perfeita sincronia entre lábios, mãos, pernas, corpos...

E assim, foram mais uma noite adentro, deixando todo o amor e perdão transparecerem naquele relacionamento excêntrico.

Era como a fênix renascendo das cinzas. O amor e as palavras doces brotavam em meio a gemidos, movimentos, toques e carícias.

Como esperado, tudo acabou-se em uma explosão branca, quente, que fez os corpos caírem exaustos, abraçados, com respirações ofegantes e corações disparados.

---

O sol tocou a pele dourada de Minato. Tocou sua face, o fazendo acordar e ver seu anjo em seus braços. Levantou-se sem acordá-lo e em pouco tempo estava banhado, na cozinha, preparando o café da manhã para ambos.

---

Naruto abriu seus olhos. Sentiu o aroma de flores espalhar-se pelo ambiente. Minato já havia tomado banho.

Levantou-se devagar, com certa dificuldade, bem melhor do que estava no dia anterior.

Foi até o banheiro e alguns minutos depois, desceu as escadas. Aquele seria um sábado agradável, podia sentir.

Minato o esperava com o café da manhã colorido sobre a mesa da cozinha, assentado lendo o jornal.

— Bom dia...

Foi até ele e o abraçou. Sentiu-se ser puxado para o colo do mesmo e sorriu. Trocaram um beijo cheio de sentimentos, dando início a mais um dia de suas vidas, regados um pelo outro.

---

Kushina chegou em casa depois de mais algumas horas cansativas explicando aos seus pacientes como prevenir doenças, administrar remédios e etc... Quando abriu a porta, pôde ver os dois amores de sua vida adormecidos no sofá, provavelmente haviam assistido metade da metade de um filme chato pra caramba e acabaram dormindo. Sorriu. Sua vida era tão perfeita que não precisava de nada além de sua família. Não precisava de amigos, festas, roupas caras e outras coisas. Nem todo o ouro do mundo valia uma cena como essas.. Naruto... Tão bom-filho... Minato... O melhor marido do mundo...

Observou Naruto... Estava um pouco machucado. Franziu o cenho e notou uma mordida em seu ombro. "Coitadinho..." Pensou, lembrando-se da última briga de Naruto na escola... Essa ele deveria ter ganho, caso contrário, estaria como o dia em que ela quase morreu de mágoa...

Sorriu novamente, indo para o quarto tomar um bom banho. Sua estadia no hospital havia sido longa e estressante. Precisava revigorar-se para dar atenção ao seu maior tesouro: Sua família.

**XXX**

**See Ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Pool 15 – Back to Main..**

Alguns dias se passaram, as coisas voltaram ao normal com o sumiço súbito dos garotos Uchiha, que se esconderam num acampamento para escoteiros. Naruto não mais temia Minato. Agora, toda noite recebia sua visita, ficavam sozinhos no quarto, na garagem, no banheiro, cozinha e até mesmo no closet de trajes de gala de Kushina.

Estavam próximos demais. Iam ao cinema, passeavam de carro... Tudo isso só fazia com que seus laços fortalecessem cada dia mais. Kushina estava mais feliz que nunca. Mais atarefada no trabalho também, ajuda dos dedinhos mágicos de Jiraya. Tudo estava novamente nos eixos, mesmo que tortos. Ainda assim, eram eixos.

---

O sol brilhava laranja, Naruto havia matado aula mais uma vez e estava em sua piscina, de óculos de sol, bronzeando, esperando por seu "acompanhante" de piscina.

Minato chegou algumas horas mais cedo. Seus olhos azuis já brilhavam em pura luxúria desde a ligação de Naruto no meio de uma reunião, a qual se reduziu drasticamente depois que Naruto pronunciou alguns gemidos compreensíveis e pecaminosos, pedindo que fosse embora logo. Ir embora... Tarefa simples que se tornou uma proeza para Minato. Conseguiu escapar e foi por todo o caminho pensando nos lábios de Naruto contra os seus, seus corpos colados e todo aquele sentimento transformando suas almas em chamas.

Aproximou-se da piscina a tempo de ver Naruto mergulhar, deixar seu corpo bronzeado escorregar água adentro lentamente.

Afrouxou sua gravata e foi em passos lentos até a borda, segurando-se mais uma vez ali.

Naruto pôde sentir a vibração de debaixo d'água. Bateu-lhe o medo. Quem seria? Num impulso súbito, fechou os olhos e se levantou, usando toda sua força para puxar aquelas mãos que ainda estavam presas a escada.

Um corpo grande, loiro e adulto caiu na água. Naruto se assustou. Era tão... Familiar...

Minato emergiu puxando bastante ar. Estava ensopado! Olhou para Naruto. O garoto chegou a pensar que seria punido, castigado pelo fato, mas Minato riu. Nada mais fez além de rir, gargalhar. Naruto gargalhou junto. Era como um dejavu real. Como se a cena se repetisse exatamente do mesmo modo, sem um erro sequer.

Naruto foi parando de rir acompanhado por seu pai, que o olhou e disse:

— O que faz em casa a essa hora?

— Estava esperando você. Sabia que viria.

E mais uma vez, Minato aproximou os lábios pecaminosos dos rosados de Naruto, unindo-os num contato deliciosamente doce, gélido como a brisa fresca de uma manhã.

— Vamos para cima.. Vou te dar um banho.

Naruto sorriu malicioso enquanto Minato retirava-se da água.

O garoto aproximou-se da escada e quando estava saindo, teve o corpo envolvido por braços fortes, que o levaram para cima, para dentro de uma banheira lotada de espuma, para horas de contatos ardentes e proibidos, para aquele único corpo que jamais deveria desejar, mas que dava sua vida por qualquer tempo bem aproveitado ao lado, ou embaixo dele.

E podia-se dizer que sim, aquela era uma família perfeita. Todos eram felizes, não importava se da forma certa ou errada ao ver de outros. Aquela era apenas a maneira de demonstrarem todo o sentimento que haviam construído ao primeiro contato visual, no dia em que Naruto nasceu. Sim, aquele era um amor eterno, à primeira vista.

Algo que estava escrito, afinal, a predestinação sempre nos reserva surpresas de onde menos esperamos. Enquanto desbravamos o deserto em busca de uma rosa, esquecemos que a rosa que procuramos está bem em nosso jardim, sempre tão longe, tão invisível. Longe que se torna perto. Basta notarmos sua presença, deixando assim, que ela se torne visível por toda a nossa existência...

Fim.

**********************************************************

**Hello!!!**

**Finalmente meu primeiro MinaNaru terminado! Ao menos o primeiro desse porte! Admito que não foi fácil, mas valeu à pena!**

**Agradeço a todos que acompanharam, deixaram reviews e sugestões.**

**Espero que tenha contribuído para a popularização de um casal tão proibido e ao mesmo tempo, tão certo aos nossos olhos...**

*******************************************************

**Agradecimentos especiais a todos que mandaram reviews. Espero que compreendam a demora, afinal, sair do sudeste e parar no RN é algo meio... Drástico! E dividir o tempo entre faculdade e agitos locais, torna as coisas ainda mais... não digo difíceis, digo que são apenas... coisas demais!**

**Espero vê-los em breve, com muitas coisas diferentes...**

**See Ya!**

**Obrigada pela presença e por terem acompanhado.**

**Um beijão da Tia Lyara... XD!**


End file.
